


Yesterday once more / Ride On Time

by Lightcatcherx14



Category: Danny Chan, Original Work, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, What-If
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcatcherx14/pseuds/Lightcatcherx14
Summary: 一個穿越時空的故事。未完待續。
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship





	1. 1-10

2020/09/07 / 1-10

1

下了更，看看手錶，不算昨天提早半小時回來準備morning report，剛才再完成了最後一次巡房，晚了交更，高強度工作了十二個小時，開車到家時天已經亮透。八時半，才真真正正躺到床上，好好睡一覺。戴上耳機，剛好放到Carpenters的名曲《Yesterday once more》，在曲聲中，倦意排山倒海而來，很快就入睡了。

“When I was young I'd listen to the radio  
Waitin' for my favorite songs  
When they played I'd sing along, it made me smile  
Those were such happy times and not so long ago  
How I wondered where they'd gone……”

若干小時後，耳邊還是傳來了這首歌的聲音，生理時鐘提示我，該起來吃點東西，快速回想起下午還要做家務和練琴的日程，便睜開眼睛來。  
看看四周，我百分百確定，自己不是躺在家裡的床上。大腦卻仍然像一團麻一樣，完全反應不過來。我姑且起床看看，出了房門，無論是佈置，擺設，還是裝修，也不是我家的樣子。看著這個有一千呎的單位，可以判斷是另一個地方。  
在我還在茫然的時候，大門那邊有動靜，我站在單位中央，手裡下意識握緊了電話，看著那大門在一串鎖匙聲之中慢慢打開，就像陽光慢慢灑進室內，門外人的臉孔也隨即變得清晰。  
「啊！」我看到他的臉時，真的忍不住驚呼了一聲，後退時咯蹬了一下，跌坐到地上，左耳邊的藍芽耳機也掉落到地上。我抬起頭，看向他，愣住了。  
他也像是被我嚇得說不出話來，幾乎失聲似的說：「你你你是甚麼人？為甚麼會在我家？」  
我聽到他的話，卻有苦說不出，全身僵硬得動彈不得，四目相投了會，在要開口說甚麼解釋時，他卻又驚呼了：「啊！鬼啊！」我順著他的目光，看向我身後那面牆的一塊鏡子。  
鏡中只有他嚇得目瞪口呆的樣子，卻沒有坐在地上的我。  
「啪。」大門自動關上了，喚醒了我倆。  
我看了看「No Service」的手機，又看看手邊的藍芽耳機，再看看他。我問：「你真的是Danny Chan？」  
他不明所以，用我們語言，吐著我槽：「廢話，難道有假的陳百強嗎？」  
「你真的是Danny Chan？」我鍥而不捨地問。  
「嘖！小子，這問題應該是我問你吧？」他不耐煩，翻了我一個白眼，然後又大開了腦洞，一臉困惑地看著我，「難道是Back to the future？」然後又轉了轉，「不，Back to the past？」我不知道他哪來的想像力，「Hold on，你該不會是我將來的兒子吧？」我覺得我有必要在他無厘頭的腦洞發酵前阻止他胡思亂想下去。  
「不不不不，等等，我不是你兒子，你也不是我爸，偶像先生，Just calm down。」我終於想起來要站起身來，撿了耳機，再解鎖了電話，確定了這是塊爛鐵之後，便一同把思緒冷靜下來，這就是說，我不但免費乘了單程由波士頓去香港的飛機，還順道去了偶像家的床上——準確來說，是我媽媽的偶像。既然他能說出Back to the Futrue，也就是說，現時在1985年後。腦袋低速運算：「我想問，現在是公元多少年？」

「1986年」——6月10日。

2

這是個毫無頭緒的日子。我完全不知道1986年6月10日對我來說有甚麼意義。但是在我們又再陷入沉思的時候，大門那邊又有動靜了。運動神經一向不差的我那一刻居然不知道要逃去哪，Danny看著我，又看看大門，似是束手無策。大門一開，是一個婦人。她提著一袋袋菜，徑自走進廚房，自個兒在喃喃不休。  
「阿仔，你為甚麼站在門口，是剛通宵完吧，快去睡睡，真是的，一天就知道玩，又不好好工作......」我居然想到，香港的早晨，是美國的晚上，跟我醒來前的時區吻合。但是更重要的是，那個女人看不到我——一個活生生站在客廳中央的我。  
Danny沒有說話，卻向我使了眼色，我隨著他進去了剛才從那邊出現的卧室，他隨意招呼我，讓我坐到房內一張沙發上，自己去衣帽間翻了衣服，去洗手間換上，彷彿女人跟他是各自忙碌，這樣的節奏似是正常不過，女人亦習以為常。等待了一會兒，他才從那邊出來，噴上了香水，然後隆重其事地收拾我剛躺過的床鋪，找了張椅子，手上還有個歷史文物大哥大，坐到我面前，一副認真的樣子端詳著我。  
然後，他突然打破安靜，目光如炬地看著我，連珠發炮：「你姓甚名誰？今年幾歲，籍貫哪裡，家有甚麼人，不準想馬上答！三！二！一！」  
我在他急速的計時下也亂了陣腳，他看著我，像審問犯人似的，我便說：「我叫哥......」居然連自己的名字也說不出來，深呼吸重試了幾次都說不出來，無論是中文，還是英文，也沒有用。見到他几上有份Billboard的雜誌，靈機一動，便拿過來，一個一個英文字母圈起來。  
奇怪的事情發生了，我每圈一個，就消失一個，墨水好似沒有落在紙上，化開了，然後溶化。最後居然只留下Middle name。  
「Jayden。你叫Jayden？」他也難以置信著，便問。  
中間名字也名字，我點頭：「可以這麼說。」然後又回答他剛才的問題，「一九九六年十月三十一日凌晨三時十二分在聖保祿醫院出生，二十三歲，香港人，現在在波士頓的醫學院修讀醫科，家裡有爸媽。」  
我說完這串東西，不但他呆了，我也呆了。  
他呆然，是因為距離我出生時間還有十年之久，但如今的我已經二十三歲。  
我呆然，是因為我媽媽甚至還沒有中學畢業，又談何在一九九六年生下我。  
他一臉認真地說：「那......你要回來過去撮合你的父母？那你是不是不可以出外，不然就會改變未來？」  
我苦笑，現實又怎會跟電影裡一樣？於是調侃著他：「那你覺得是M theory，還是string theory？是Causal Loop還是grandfather paradox？」  
「啊？」毫不意外，他一頭霧水的樣子，那當然了，前者兩套理論是九十年代中才發表的物理論說，剛好就是友校辦的發佈會，後者兩套理論距離八十年代也才四十年歷史，普及度低，只有在電影橋段裡出現，所以我也只是隨便開玩笑。  
「沒事，很難解釋。」想了想，「不過你這麼說，剛才有第三者進來時看不到我，是不是證明了，我沒有肉體的原因就是因為我本人根本不是屬於一九八六年？」我覺得，可能是我說的太複雜，而他又因為通宵完腦子不靈活，所以他不太明白我在說甚麼。  
但他問了個關鍵的問題：「那你想怎麼回去你那個時代？」  
我本來也在想這個問題。但聽他說罷，我反倒看著他：「你就沒懷疑過我嗎？」  
他拿起了手上的大哥大，又放下了：「我，我當然是不可能完全相信你，不過我家門沒有壞，而你又沒我家鑰匙，那要怎麼解釋你的出現？」  
我不知道他是要預備報警，還是以防萬一，要拿這個玩意來砸我這個「鬼魂」，但看他有點支支吾吾的神情，我突然相信我媽曾經對他的形容——真誠又沒有戒心。

3

他打了個呵欠，看起來真的很睏，就把我趕出去了。轉念一想，反正暫時不知道遊戲規矩是甚麼，那當然要在這個夢寐以求的時代裡好好參觀一番。 他心很大，就放我在他家也不怕我會怎樣。因為不知道他要睡多久，我便四處溜達。女人已經離開，看來只是來他家放下東西。屋內寂靜一片，窗外看出去是維港的景色，我認得，這邊是跑馬地，因為外面有大大個馬場。這麼說，距離他搬去御花園，還有一段時間。外面車水馬龍，繁忙的都市沒有因為在哪個時代就停下生活的節奏，不過是換了型號的車子，和換了裝扮的人們，俯看下去，川流不息，自成一格。  
我想外出去看看，找了道門去開，發現我走不出這個單位，就似有道無形的牆在面前，看不見，觸不到，看著眼前一個平平無奇的走廊，升降機就在眼前，觸手可及，但就是踏不出門外。在這麼一個空間，看不出有令氣壓有如此巨大差異的可能，我便想到這跟遊戲規矩有關。我在這裡不是無主孤魂，而是有物理限制的。  
我關上了門，開始在想到底有甚麼條件跟這些限制要如何打破。坐到沙發上習慣性地解鎖了手機，才想起這是八十年代，別說是手提電話，連互聯網也沒有普及。深深嘆了口氣，頭一回體驗到生活在這個時代的一大難處。我只好冒犯地去翻Danny的書櫃，毫不意外，他家裡都是些藝術相關的書，更多的是林林總總的英文小說。在大牛龜電視旁邊就係一大塊的DVD機，阿不，是錄影帶機，還有一幢幢的錄影帶，隨便看看，也只是些外國劇集，簇新程度能看出來Danny本人很緊貼潮流。  
時間就這麼過去，本來想彈彈他家的琴，但覺得這般也太沒禮貌，只好找了一份英文報紙來看，看看1986年的世界發生了甚麼事。原來兩個月前就是切爾諾貝爾的核事故，因為已經事隔兩個月的關係，新聞上說的沒有很詳細，只是在說些爭議性的問題，例如受害者的故事、災後的建設、政府的措施，最重要還是事故的問責和調查，彼時距離蘇聯解體還有5年，我看著Soviet Union這個詞彙，第一次覺得這不是某宗歷史事件，而是活生生、在發生的事，在這個對我而言抽象又不真實的世界裡，柏林圍牆還沒有倒下，蘇聯和美國還沒有結束冷戰，Gorbachev跟Reagan還是兩大國的元首，一切都是現在式。  
就在我翻著很久沒有觸碰的歷史記憶時，Danny起來了，他睡得很飽，出來時打著呵欠，我抬起頭，他穿著米白色睡衣，邊用手整理頭上凌亂的髮，逆著光邊走過來，睡眼惺忪，一時也很不真實。  
他問：「你在看甚麼？」  
我說：「新聞。」  
他又說：「我還以為你看甚麼看呆了。」看了看我在瞄的頁面，他貌似在這密密麻麻的字海裡找不到甚麼有用的信息，便沒趣地走開了。我想想也是，因為對他而言，這是天天發生的事，而事件的進程都是緩慢，得很久以後才看出整體發展和變化。  
他坐到一旁，看了看時間：「我餓了。」  
我一時愣住了，我也看看時間，便了然，不過如今，我們四眼相看，有些不知所措。  
他又問：「那你餓嗎？」  
「我平常不會在這個時間吃東西。」我如實回答，然後他又以很訝異的樣子看著我。他大概沒有想過一個鬼魂會如此認真地回答他問題。  
所以他便放棄：「算了，問你也是費勁，這樣吧，我們先去吃飽了，再想辦法。」  
我不確定鬼魂能不能吃東西，但可以跟他出去看看外面的世界。  
奇怪的是，當我還在猶豫能不能出去的時候，我居然能越過大門了。  
他見我呆站在一旁，一臉奇怪，便問：「怎麼了？」  
我說：「沒事，我們走吧。」

4

我跟著他到停車場取車，看到林林總總的汽車，都是80年代的經典款，Volkswagen，Ford，Toyota，還有BMW，線條分明的車款在這個八十年代的跑馬地裡居然沒有很突兀。大概是我看它們像在看博物館裡的展品一樣，便被他揶揄：「你那邊該不會是已經不用車了吧？」  
我幾乎要翻了個白眼：「才不是，你別小看這些經典車款，哪天這就升值了。」  
他一副不相信的樣子，還當我是開玩笑：「依你這麼說，旁邊的路牌也會升值了？」  
「當然會啊！」我隨他坐進車內，一邊在疑惑，為甚麼自己會跟他鬥氣，衝口而出。他輕笑搖搖頭，見我順手束了安全帶，一切準備好了才發動車子出發。  
當年的港島繁華的景象跟如今星期二的港島沒有分別，已經過了繁忙時間，密集的街道上車流還是很多，尤其是出到銅鑼灣，要不是見到地標的利舞台戲院，不敢相信旁邊的爛地是將來的時代廣場，我看著這條完全不同的波斯富街，不禁慨嘆，旁邊的利舞台戲院應該很快也會隨著發展的步伐而改建成將來的利舞台廣場，而這一帶的利氏地皮也會變得很不一樣。出到軒尼詩道，主幹道三線行駛，四周的景物彷彿跟如今的灣仔沒有太大的分別，八十年代經濟起飛，已經見到不少落成不久的高樓大廈，跟旁邊的唐樓相映照，霓虹燈牌高高懸掛，即使沒有亮起燈來也醒目得很，廣告牌上都是字，跟現時彩印、圖文並茂的廣告相差很多。景物、行人在我旁邊經過，沒有會展、沒有中環繞道，笨重的電車依然是跨越港島的主要交通工具、港島線才開通不久，旁邊那位雖然曾幫港鐵開通賣廣告，但是因為地段問題，他不乘港鐵。進入金鐘道，更加不會見到同是填海部分的政總，他不知道我心中的複雜情感，因為很快就到了匯豐銀行總行大廈，簇新的建築原來剛落成不久，而旁邊的中銀大廈卻還是平地。愛丁堡廣場和遮打花園那邊很空曠，感覺少了很多現在化而花里花俏的東西，例如有蓋巴士站和玻璃幕牆，讓我不禁想到，不久的將來，這邊將會被百萬人群所填滿，就為了同一個理念。  
越過了沒有甚麼大變化的置地廣場，車子轉入了畢打街，再去了士丹利街，看到太平街餐館，原來他要帶我去他的老地方——陸羽茶室。他找了一會兒才找到地方泊車，他說他平常是坐的士過來找他爸爸吃中午飯的，不過今天坐的士感覺有點詭異，所以就自己開車。  
三十年前的陸羽茶室跟今天沒有很大差異，我隨著他進去，聽他跟相熟的伙記聊天，目光還是四周的景物。  
「一位麻煩了。」他好像又意識到甚麼，又改口了，「......兩位才是。」  
他看了我一眼，那伙記便說：「是邊吃邊等陳先生吧？」  
他順著話勢接了：「啊是啊，我先過來了。」  
那位伙記便領著我們去雅座，雖然不是別間，但那區域的桌子也比別的寬敞，人流也比較少。這似是他一向坐的位置，一坐下就很熟絡地用鉛筆在點心紙上畫畫畫。我曾經也來過陸羽一次，點心的款式頗特別，但是價錢也不平民，一個人來吃又不划算，所以也只是那一次跟家人的茶聚。點心依然是每個星期一換，但是經典款還在點心紙上。我數數他填了的款式，忍不住問：「你填那麼多，能吃得完嗎？」  
他卻理所當然的：「這不還有你嗎？你吃不完還有我爸，說不定他待會過來。」  
他在我手中搶回了點心紙，一招手就交給伙記，然後在一旁弄著茶杯壺，動作流利得很。

5

我沒有說話，就坐在那，不知道是銀還是白金的尾戒在他骨節分明的手指上反映著光，看著他沏茶，一時間看呆了。  
他似是又忍不住了：「喂，你怎麼常常發吽哣？」然後又取笑我，「我知道我是大明星，但也是普通人一個，你不用看得這麼著迷吧？」  
我像似是被他說中了心中所想，尷尬得僵硬地移開了目光。  
他見我反應有趣，就開始逗起我來：「我問你，我靚仔嗎？」  
我這才抬起頭直視他，認真近距離地端詳著他，才說：「不錯啊。」  
他顯然對這個答案不滿意，哼聲說：「What？才不錯而已嗎？」  
我連忙解釋：「大家都是同性的角度來看，你的美貌已經比我們這些普通人要出眾了。」  
他目光如炬地看著我：「所以靚不靚？」  
我終於明白，話不用說得那麼曲折：「靚，怎麼不靚，當然靚，靚！」  
他覺得捉弄我、看我手忙腳亂的樣子很有趣，眼中閃過得意奸黠的笑意。  
不久後，食物就來了，看得我唾涎三尺，尤其是很久沒吃、只此獨有的豬潤燒賣和杏汁肺片湯，他像喂食小孩子一樣，把熱毛巾拋給我，又拿了小碗盛起，放到我面前：「吃吧！小心燙！」  
我一臉興奮，很自然就拿起湯匙，嚐了一口奶白色的湯，卻很失望——我沒有味覺，舌頭甚至沒有感覺到燙。我不死心，去夾了一塊燒賣，那也是沒有味道的，我就像沒有牙齒的老人一樣，吃著一團團東西。那一定是因為我本來就不屬於這個空間，所以不能帶走任何東西。  
他也一臉可惜，卻還是不斷夾東西到我碗裡，其中還有特別貴的蝦多士。  
我不是個意氣用事的人，但還是孩子氣地撒著野：「算啦，你自己吃，別夾了，這幾十元一塊的我都吃不出個所以然，別浪費食物了。」  
他卻安慰我，一臉不庸置疑：「喂，都是放進嘴的你就要好好吃，我可是付了錢的，要不你自己待在這裡洗碗，要不你給我都吃完。」  
我默不作聲，只好把他放到我碗內的東西都吃掉，連盅湯也喝完一滴不剩。他吃了很少，都只是在夾菜給我，又不斷給我添茶，好像真的在喂我似的。我食量不大，在吃完大大個蛋黃麻蓉包之後就真的吃不下了。我不清楚鬼魂會不會有果腹感，不過我看著自己吃下去的份量，不禁想起了曾經有篇論文說過，飢餓和果腹感是大腦和腸胃互相影響分泌而運作，不知道跟暫時失去的味覺有沒有關係，但是沒有互聯網，我有再多想要求證的事情也是無能為力。  
他見我停下手，便問：「吃飽了嗎？」  
「也許......吧。」至於美味與否，還是留待回到現代時再來一趟吧。  
他便招手要人來付錢，然後又打包了幾份，徑自走了。我還是跟在他身後，腦袋轉著很多問題，一時沒有說話。他一手拿著公事包，一手拿著外賣，原來是抄了近路到他爸爸的錶行。他跟我說，他以前總是這樣走後門到這附近的餐廳吃東西。  
錶行跟我的印象中變化沒有太大，裝修還是很簡潔乾淨，很七八十年代那種除了貨品就是貨品的設計，他徑自去到他爸爸的辦公室那邊，在店面跟伙記和他哥哥聊了幾句。在他在閒聊的時候，我不好在一旁聽著，便在周圍參觀。錶行規模不小，店面在中環來說算很寬闊，鎮店的當然有勞力士和帝陀那些一看起來就很貴的錶。反正沒有人能看到我，所以我幾乎把頭湊過去看櫥窗上，眼睛一眨不眨地欣賞著錶上的細節。  
「在看甚麼？」他冷不防在我背後，把頭也湊過來，在我耳邊突然說，把我嚇了一跳。看著我愕然的樣子，他又在取笑著：「你也看得太認真了吧。」  
我便解釋：「我爸曾經說過手錶的每一個細節都是它值錢的地方，我這不就是看看哪裡值錢嘛。」他點點頭，又有點意外的樣子。

6

他拉著我走，不一會又問：「你爸爸都收藏錶嗎？」  
我點頭：「是啊，有個人很喜歡錶，曾經教過我爸很多錶的知識，由普通的水鬼、Daytona到古董特別款，又或者是Patek Philippe的錶他都有，他還跟過大老闆去鐘錶展呢。」  
他聽著有興趣，又問：「看來你懂的不少。」  
我失笑，跟著他走，說：「才不是呢，是聽多了有印象而已，十八歲生日和大學畢業的時候，他送過陀飛輪和Constantin給我，因為他經常跟我說，要抓緊時間，不要浪費一分一秒。」又看看他，「不過我只需要一隻電子錶就夠。」給他看看手上的Smart watch，閃現的螢幕讓他目不轉睛，一臉好奇。  
「那你爸爸也挺疼你的。我從來只有買錶，沒收過他送的錶。」我突然看不清他的神色，忽然想起那篇寫關於他的文章——明明四周人那麼多，川流不息著，可只有他孤獨一人，看上去是那麼互不相干。  
我於是轉移了話題：「現在說我爸有甚麼用，別忘記，他跟我媽是還沒有見面的。」  
「但將來還是會遇上的，不是嗎？」他很認真、很誠懇地對我說。我一時之間居然不知道要如何回應，居然被他說服了。  
「哦......你說的是。」我又說，「那我們現在去哪？」  
原來我們一直漫無目的地在街上逛著，他隨便說著：「去置地吧，我想逛街。」  
「哦好。」幾乎要忘了他是時尚大師，生活中又怎可少了逛街這個環節，想著還可以近距離看看八十年代的時裝，也是見識的好時機，最重要是，難得回來了，就當然要四周參觀參觀。  
他買衣服時很多時候都是在試、在比、在配搭。那裡的JOYCE跟今天的除了貨架上的衣服和裝潢以外沒有太大差別，我看著這些出自設計師之手，貨品數量看起來不多的衣服，也只是隨便看看。當年的社會還沒有fast fashion的概念，穿衣服依然還是以有錢人優先，在衣服品質方面有很大的差距，還有社經地位、消費習慣各種的因素，就算經濟比以前好了，能像Danny這般在JOYCE這種像高級版I.T.的店裡任意挑選衣服的人少之又少，情況一直到踏入九十年代，更多像ZARA, H&M和Topshop這樣的店真正擴闊了國際市場才改變。這些店家大大減低了製衣的成本，提供大量設計，再加以批量生產，令時尚更普及化到更多不同的層面。  
置地裡一如既往都是些名店，不是我等凡人能欣賞，所以我又想出去逛逛這個多年來屹立不倒，又持續微修以貼緊潮流的置地廣場。奇怪的事情又發生了，當我又要踏出門口的時候，門外又有一道只為我而設的氣壓，嚴密地擋住了我的去路。這只發生在我這個鬼魂身上，因為闊太們進進出出，絲毫不見受到影響。我不死心，又再撞過去，居然反彈了下，看來我這個鬼魂也挺沒有用，既沒有神秘力量，也沒有改變過去的能力，連出去這麼一個小空間也做不到。看著這道無形中針對我的氣壓，只得無奈地待在JOYCE門口，看著在出面中庭那個噴水池，突然明白到為甚麼有建築相關的文章曾經介紹過，置地廣場在設計方面曾獨領風騷，一方面古典而現代的設計用天橋把幾座舊商廈連接起來，仰頭一看便是天窗屋頂，大大提升了空間感，開闊明揚，讓顧客在茶座休憩時彷如置身西式廣場之中，難怪八十年代時連日本遊客都讚嘆不已。我對這個本來只有強行讓自己成地標的"Landmark"和他曾在這自彈自唱、演過《失業生》最後一幕這個印象，更增添一些美感上的認知。  
在我又不知道時間流逝的時候，他又來輕拍我肩，把我的思緒喚回來。因為sales都認識他的緣故，所以大家都很熱情地送他離開。我看看他手上的戰利品，隨在他身後，一同離開。

7

顯然易見，跟在他身邊的時候，我可以任意出入，不受限制，但我仍然不知道這是要在甚麼條件下發生，所以不敢先下定論。我跟著他在置地廣場裡隨意地逛著，他顯然對噴水池沒興趣，要不是我停下來了，他也不會駐足，更吸引他的是那邊時裝店衣櫥的新衣。  
他在我耳邊喃喃：「Jay，Come on！噴水池有甚麼好看的，快去看衣服吧！」  
那是，還是好好跟著他，哪知道會不會飛來橫禍，魂飛魄散。在我眼中，那些設計師衣服都是一個樣的——看不懂，看來在哪個年代，我買衣服都只會看價錢。他買衣服有專人服侍，我這個看不見的鬼魂不用幫他拿東西，就只能在旁像個等女朋友試衣服的男人一樣。無聊之下看了看已經成了廢鐵的手機，在沒有訊號和沒有任何後台程式運行的情況之下，電量消耗得很慢很慢，不過正因為這樣，才跟廢鐵沒兩樣。手錶也跟著沒有訊號，但計步和其他不依靠GPS的功能還是在運作中。我看著手機，又突發其想，他見我悶悶不樂，趁沒有人的時候過來跟我說悄悄話。  
他似看著異型的我：「那麼多漂亮的衣服，你就坐這？」  
我嘆了口氣：「第一，我最大的消費不是衣服，第二，這個style跟我不合，第三，我也穿不下。」趁他還在思考，我便插話，「對了，你以後想跟我說話，不用等沒人的時候過來，就拿起你那個大哥大就可了。」  
他贊成，一臉興奮的樣子：「你也太聰明了吧！」  
我輕笑：「我才不想別人說你是神經病，那我就難辭其咎了。」  
他看了看時鐘，見到時間又差不多了，便說：「走吧，我想去喝茶了。」  
喝茶？不是剛喝完嗎？我心中想。  
他又好像從我疑惑的表情之中看穿我，連忙辯說：「Afternoon tea是一天的精粹，you know？」  
我又反駁：「我又吃不下，you know？」不過我懂他是至情至性的人，所以也不爭論下去，「既然一場來到，就陪你去坐坐吧！」  
他一臉得意，像個得到玩具的小孩。  
走了一段路去拿車。我依然是被街外的景物所吸引住，我以為他見時間充裕，想先回家，可他卻進了紅隧。因為東西隧還沒有落成的關係，過海只能靠紅隧。依我觀察，就算不是繁忙時間，這邊的車流也很密的樣子，難以想象到了繁忙時間，巴士、私家車和其他貨車擠在一起，那情況是有多可怕。他跟我說，這隧道的使用量早就飽和，所以政府就用徵稅來減少人流，但成效不大，這才有了後來的隧道加建。我本來在車裡聽收音機，到中段的時候卻有點收訊不良，這才想起在過海中。路面算是暢通，我這才發現過海要十塊錢一趟，跟現在差了一倍，但是擠塞的情況依然沒有大幅度改善。  
我以為他要帶我去附近的文華，結果是去了洲際酒店，現時的麗晶酒店。麗晶酒店的變化不大，依然是有一面落地玻璃，看出去就是維港的景象，海岸線上有很多大小不一的方塊，就算沒有後來最高的IFC，石屎森林屹立不倒，已經有向上發展的趨勢，跟剛才設身處地在港島看到的差不多。值得一提的倒是面目全非的九龍半島。車子在尖東那邊過來，一列都是新世界中心的物業，尖東的小商業區已經發展起來，悉逢夏季，聖誕燈飾不會點亮，四周色彩單調，建築物的外型大多雷同，彼時的尖沙咀海旁還沒有太多建築物，如今標誌性的海港城、文化中心等等的地標仍然施工中，新世界的現代建築群在那之間就似是撞進茶杯裡的淡奶，在一大片施工地盤中扎眼得很。

8

在海景面前，他就真的只要了一壺茶，擺出個很悠閒，卻又不失儀態的姿勢，一邊品茶，一邊看海。他拿起了大哥大，還煞有其事地拉直了天線，跟我說：「在你那個年代，香港的景色也是這般嗎？」  
我失笑：「你這就問錯人了，我升大學之後每年只回香港兩次，逗留的時間和去的地方很少，變化太大，很難回答。」  
他蹶嘴說：「唓，那你又說自己是香港人。」  
我便回嘴：「嗱，身份認同這事是看甚麼情況的。」  
他然後雙眼發亮似的把手蓋在嘴邊，悄悄說：「喂，跟我說說二十一世紀是怎樣的吧。」  
我翻了個白眼：「糟透了，再說，你想知道2020年是怎樣，最直接的辦法是活到那個年份，不就是了嗎？」  
他也不客氣地翻了個白眼：「廢話，這不是當然的嗎？你要是活夠五十年，你也能知道回歸後五十年是怎樣的啊。」  
聽他說起這個，我才想起，原來香港前途問題是最近的事，我便沒好氣地說：「笑話，這我可以說，不用五十年，二十年吧，最多二十五年就能看到了。」我的話引起了他的好奇心，我遂說，「怎麼？怕了吧，要移民嗎？」  
他一聽這兩個字就不耐煩：「嘖，別說移民，太麻煩了，」  
我也同意：「那當然，你可別那麼快落跑，不然樂迷就少很多好歌可以聽了。」  
一聽話鋒在他身上，他又一臉好奇：「那我呢？我紅嗎？」  
我一時間我不知道該說實話還是胡謅著蒙混過去，想了想還是說：「紅，當然紅了。」  
他很高興，臉上都是喜悅：「真的嗎？真的嗎？」  
「只要你努力工作，那就會紅了。」我一臉笑著說。  
他無語噎凝，像是被我刺中了心中不願提起的那塊，他臉上的笑意也隨即消失，把天線收起，放下了大哥大，繼續喝茶。我們就那樣看著窗外的景色慢慢轉昏，彼時沒有太多光污染和空氣污染的天空一片蔚藍，然後被夜色渲染。他一句話也沒再跟我說。  
我知道發生甚麼事，他也知道，我不會主動提起，他也不願提起。  
彼時還沒有海港城，相對最熱鬧和潮流的是新世界中心，裡面有最時尚的東急百貨。在當時吹和風的香港來說，是最吸引年輕人的地方。雖然售賣的貨品有很多都過時或是淘汰，但百貨公司比起時裝店讓我更目不暇給。貨物琳琅滿目，讓我訝異原來貨品種類也不少，有大部分還是進口貨，後來想想，對百貨公司的主要客戶群來說，選擇從來不少。我的物慾其實不算低，要不是不能帶走這裡的東西，我恨不得買很多對球鞋，就像他去挑選那些衣服一樣。  
他見我四周看，便問：「你那邊的百貨公司也這樣嗎？」  
我點頭：「是啊，不過購物的方式更多元化。」  
他大概帶我走了一圈這個在當時算是很摩登的商場，跟我說了很多我從沒見過的事物。八十年代正是百貨業興盛的時期，雖然一些華資、外資百貨公司撤出香港市場，但這些空洞很快就被日資所填補了，例如後來成了「站在大丸前」的大丸、八佰伴、伊勢丹、松坂屋、西田、西武和三越等等的大型百貨公司，它們因為大地產商的注資和合作，設了在銅鑼灣、尖沙咀這些旺盛地段，更帶動了這些地方的人流。除了某些仍然在日本本地經營之外，他說的這些公司我一家都沒見過，他大概不知道，曾經經濟方面如日中天的日本很快就會進入泡沫，很多企業因為過份擴充而資不抵債，負債纍纍，整個社會將會陷入低潮，再加上九七年的金融風暴，打擊之大讓這些百貨公司陸續轉手或撤出，一個不剩。  
然而，不考慮這些「後來」，在這些現代建築逛著，看著那些行人人來人往、作了跟我完全不一樣的打扮，會有種兩個時空交錯的錯覺。我不討厭這種氣氛。

9

我很快就知道，逛百貨公司不是他的主菜，重點是之後的深夜時段。人在尖沙咀，看來目的地就是Canton。他說他看心情選擇去哪間Disco，在尖沙咀裡原來除了Canton，同一條街裡還有好幾間有名的Disco, 當然，他認為中環要比這邊旺盛很多。甫一進去，人雖然不多，就在這麼一個被侍應帶著去上VIP區域的一小段路上，身體就已經在找著背景音樂的拍子，隨著樂韻輕輕舞動著。VIP區就像音樂廳裡的balcony，把下面的舞池乃至整個場地一覽無遺，劃分的地方更寬闊，更有專屬的桌子和位置。  
一進了星光熠熠的VIP區就見到羅文。我沒有預料過一來就見到這麼一個大人物，便嚇愣了。他卻習以為常，去跟前輩閒聊幾句，又招手喚來了侍應，叫了一碟乾炒牛河。我看著這道本來只值幾十塊的菜式，要不是沒有味覺，我還真想嘗嘗這跟一般茶餐廳的牛河有何分別。  
乾炒牛河只是他墊肚子的晚餐，我看見樓下舞池人流越來越多，要不是剛進來時聽到明天是端午節的對話，這能媲美周末的蘭桂坊。我留意到，進來的人大多打扮時髦，從服裝上就能看到他們的個性，跟這裡色彩繽紛的設計和佈置是相搭的主題一樣。條紋、腰封、皮衣、看似凌亂的剪裁和燙髮，活生生就是剛才在時裝店裡看見的服裝，不同的素材碰撞交集在一起，我四周逛逛，看著這個熱鬧的氛圍、人們，有點明白為甚麼Danny有那樣尖銳的觸覺，可以靈活地運用這些元素。後來他跟我說，很多西裝都有新浪漫主義的元素。以我對這段歷史的理解，加上對八十年代的認知，就一下子對上了。超現實、感覺、大膽、前衛，在時裝造型，甚至是他們臉上豐富色彩的妝容，融入、拼貼了很多後現代主義和後punk的反叛時期概念，就是我現在看見那些百花齊放的次文化美學表現。這也是為甚麼他擅長於活用生活中任何的元素，加以自己特色的設計和獨特改造，讓一件平平無奇的衣服搖身一變，使他在人群之中突出。在這些文化之中，角色轉換也是個很重要的概念，他們平常可能只是普通不過的人，但加入了這些時尚元素和大膽的創作精神，勾勒了他們的輪廓和風格，突顯了他們的身分表達和宣洩。  
在我還想要去不同地方看看的時候，我又被氣壓擋住了，環顧四周，不見Danny，DJ已經走上panel，以一首強勁、funky和groovy的音樂起首，帶起了現場的氣氛，舞池中間聚集起人群，他應該是融入其中了。我不禁在想，我要在空間之中移動，其中一個條件可能是跟Danny的距離，要是離他太遠，我的活動範圍也會隨之縮小。  
但在這一刻去考慮這些科學問題顯然是徒勞的，我不算是Disco或clubbing的擁躉，然而在八十年代之中，Disco文化的盛行是不可或缺的。我也被這樣獨特的氣氛感染，身體也被這樣的氣氛帶動起來，跟身邊的人一樣擺動著，隨著節奏和音樂的變化而浮游。Danny依然是眾人的目光所在，他的舞姿輕盈又有動感，毫無半點設計，彷彿跟這些音樂融為一體，隨之而動，任誰見到也只能說一句「好看」，卻無法複製、彷彿。我想起了遠在二零二零年的父母，他們當年在Disco裡，是不是也像我一樣，目光、思緒都被這樣耀眼、標誌性的人所吸引住，以至多年後談起這個人，依然為之津津樂道，念念不忘。  
他的solo過後，又很快隨著律動自然地加入到群舞之中。我沒有再跳下去，因為我的舞姿......應該很醜。我樂於靜靜地站在一旁，觀察著這裡的眾生相。現場有很多外國人，數量少的反倒是唐人，這也是回歸前的一大特色，又有新加入的人，又有中途去別處續攤的人。唯一美中不足的是我缺了一杯杯中物，不然可以更融入這裡，一醉方休。那些甚麼回去未來、打破行動限制、一舉一動會否改變歷史的狗屁問題就統統不要想，只要好好記住現在這刻。  
我看著他要了一杯又一杯香檳，忍不住在沒有人經過的通道上攔住他。  
「喂，你別再喝了。」  
昏暗的燈光下看不出臉上暈紅，眼神有些黯然，但在光影斑駁下依然好看，他聲音不大，嘴角揚起，一臉得意：「區區幾杯香檳，我沒醉！」  
我翻了個白眼：「鬼才信，你可別倒在這裡，我這樣子可開不了車送你回去。」  
我的話卻逗笑了他：「呵呵，你不就是鬼麼？」我被他氣死，便拉著他要去，結果被他甩開了，「才不用你扶！哼！」他還真的不用我扶，步伐依然俐落瀟灑，走的每一步都似在T字台上。然而我下意識還是不想他再喝下去。

10

他來無影，去無蹤，沒有跟誰說再見之類的話，就徑自離開了，彷彿置身事外。大概這般程度對他來說真的不算甚麼，他開車的時候很穩，車速不快，看見我束完安全帶還要捉實扶手，不忘把他車的蓬開了，加速了一段路，就看我慌張的樣子。這麼想著，我恨不得醉酒駕駛的法例提早十年訂立。一時無暇去看在我身邊溜過的夜色。  
他開了車上的收音機，沒有說話，就在聽著。  
一九八六年六月只有香港電台第二台的榜和無記的勁歌金榜，娓娓道來的是Raidas的《吸煙的女人》，彼時的Raidas和作詞的林夕只是初出茅廬的新人，但獨特的曲風表現了八十年代所流行的英式電子音樂，製作水準顯示了他們往後不僅僅於此，而撇除Raidas後來的變故，紅極一時的樂隊熱潮也只是剛剛開始。大概八十年代就是這樣一個特別的年代，遍地都是機會，只要肯努力、只要肯捱苦，有才華的人終會被發現，但能不能把握機會，就要看個人造化。  
聽過幾首最新派台歌，不經不覺也到了目的地。  
進了門，他拿起鞋櫃上一枝香水，全身上下都噴了個遍，最後還朝著我噴了幾下，我猝不及防，下意識揚手擋擋，他又補了幾下，才心滿意足地進屋去。他看了看時鐘一眼，發現也才凌晨兩點，一臉不滿，喃喃著：「甚麼啊，也才兩點而已？」  
我咋舌：「甚麼『才』？要不是在上班，平時的凌晨兩點我早就去找周公了。」  
然後他又看著我，一臉狐疑：「難道鬼魂也會覺得睏、沒有時差？」  
我很認真地思考了兩秒，才回答他：「是有點。」  
「那也太沒趣了吧。」  
我苦笑：「我也希望我是無重力狀態，那我可以飄去哪就是哪，不用跟著你才能出門。」  
他徑自走到沙發上，揀了些重要的信息來回應：「你一定要跟著我才能出門？」  
我無奈地點點頭：「是啊。只有跟著你的時候，我周遭的氣壓才是這個空間的氣壓。」  
他一頭問號，皺著眉地搖搖頭：「聽不懂。」  
我擺擺手：「算了，雞同鴨講。」他是文科生，自然聽不懂我用物理來說明這般現象。  
他打了個呵欠，然後去倒了一杯水。我也被他傳染了，也跟著打了個呵欠。  
他跟我一樣，應該都是在獨處時不是愛說話的人，偌大的單位沒人說話，又只有兩個人，實在有點詭異。  
他喝完水，發了會呆，便起來說：「我要去洗洗睡了。」  
我也站起來：「來者是客，你該不會要我做廳長吧？」  
他大概很愛看我坐立不安的樣子，一副惡作劇成功的樣子一拍我肩，笑得快要掩住肚子：「我開玩笑而已！我家這麼大怎麼會一個讓你睡的地方也沒有？放心，鬼也有人權的！」  
雖然我訝異他居然知道「人權」這個還不是很普及的詞語，但我很想說我本來就是人，我當然有人權，便得意地說：「哦！那就拜託了！」  
「你這小子還真不客氣！」他哈哈兩聲，就徑自去了他要為我準備的客房。  
我看著他樂呵呵的樣子，突然想起了這一天以來許多不客氣的情形。我曾多次想像要是真正見到他了，情形會是怎樣。他是大明星，而我只是一個路人，可能會只敢在不遠處悄悄看看他，可能會不敢跟他說話，可能會說話結巴，卻從沒想過會是這般戲劇性。距離我醒來已經快要二十四小時了，可一切依然是那麼不真實。會不會明天我一睜開眼，我又回到我自己的床上，而這一切，就只是一個虛無飄渺的夢呢？


	2. 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多happenings的一段

11

問題一個又一個地在我腦海裡轉了千百遍，我便在倦意之中睡去。可是醒來以後我依然沒有回到那個我本來生存的時代。下意識看看成了廢鐵的手機，時間是早上十時，比我平常的日程晚了些。無比頹廢的我起來了，聽到房外的聲響，便出去看看。他早就起來了，換了一身運動裝，在吃早餐，看電視。  
他一見我，便招招手：「來吃吧！」  
我不清楚他是有儀式感，還是「一番心意」，特意要我這個空氣去洗澡和刷牙。水穿透過我的身體，而我卻不能改變它們流動的方向，更證明了我是個沒有實體的存在。無論如何，姑且就先像「一般人」一樣「生活」著。  
他吃飽了就在看外國雜誌，然後才到一邊做些拉筋、負重的練習。他特意為我留了一份早餐和一杯牛奶，為他準備早餐的人早就離開了，我不知道那是他的契媽還是家務助理，也不知道那女人對於他這樣的行徑有沒有起疑。我不想他被認為是神經病，有幻覺。  
他不知道我有這般考慮，心情很好似的。  
我看著他做運動，也興起了跟著一起做，我一向自己一個人做運動，沒想到跟他一起做運動的體驗不錯，他會鼓勵，或是說鞭策我，要我跟上他的節奏，亦會一起交流不同的練習。他還拿出了一盒VHS，一邊播放一邊教我跳健身操。提起八十年代，其中一種有名的產物必然是有氧健身操，那標誌性的緊身高衩連衣褲，搭著打底褲，腰間還有一條皮帶，配色必定是螢光色那樣地七彩繽紛，用色大膽，款式多樣。尤其是那個在腳踝上的針織襪，有個名字是Leg Warmer，可以維持肌肉溫暖，減少抽筋的機會，一直到八十年代都是特色物之一。可能是潮流，或是個人喜好關係，我對緊身衣沒有太大興趣，不過在這個年代，對那些家庭女性，緊身衣在運動之中起了個塑身的作用，可以為她們帶來自信，更因為這些教學班大行其道，令她們擴闊了社交圈子。  
Jane Fonda未必是第一個提倡做aerobics的人，但必定是第一個利用影片提供健身操教學的人。她的一生傳奇，拿過兩屆奧斯卡影后，也曾是反戰人士，更提倡了風靡全理的健身操熱潮。潮流都是循環，後來的鄭多燕又帶起了相似的熱潮。在她的影片之中，所做的動作不是最花巧、最困難，卻帶動了全身肌肉。我在之前一套動作之中的掌上壓部分畫蛇添足地以腳趾作支撐點、取代影片中以膝蓋為點，更多加了上升時拍手的動作，起來時已經後悔，因為沒有空餘的節奏休息，連續的動作密集而來。難怪他看我自以為是的時候忍不住洩氣笑了聲。  
因為某些部分加入了不同民族舞的舞步，更有隨著拍子節奏"freestyle”的環節，跳半個小時當然不覺得困難，但當這樣的動作連續做了一個小時，意想不到的運動量令我這個恆常做運動的人也跟著流汗，到後半部就安靜下來，進入了拉伸的瑜珈環節，讓全身肌肉進入另一種運動的狀態。  
我們就這樣看著電視機做了一小時十五分鐘的健身操，到最後居然筋疲力盡地躺在地上喘氣。  
我看著髹了白色的天花，眼神空洞地說：「做夢也意料不到，會穿越過去跟偶像一起做完一套健身操。」  
他輕笑兩聲：「你也不賴嘛，跟著跳一個小時也不帶喘氣，是有平常在做運動吧？」  
我說：「我有跑步、游泳、打籃球，還有踏單車。說你也不信，我這是第一次跳這些aerobics。」  
他難以置信：「不會吧？你居然沒嘗試過這麼潮的健身方法？」然後又悟出了甚麼，「果然傳統的方法還是最正宗。」  
我搖搖頭：「才不是啦，我以前只是覺得做這樣的動作很傻而已。」  
「傻？」  
「那不就是，一個人在家做這些動作被鄰居經過看見了那多害羞啊，太尷尬了。」  
他又被我逗笑了：「看不出來嘛，你也居然會知醜。」  
我卻說：「Come on，for sure！」然後又起來了，「不說了，我得去洗個澡。」  
他在後面，也起來了說：「你不是說你沒感覺嗎？」  
我沒有回頭：「Psychologically！」

12

重整過後，他帶我出去外面解決午餐。雖然不能把味道咽進肚子裡，但總算心理上解了饞。  
午餐他愛中餐，我們去了禮頓道那邊的鳳城酒家，也是他常來的店，非常方便。他又再肆無忌憚地叫菜，甚麼大良炒鮮奶，脆皮炸子雞，窩貼大明蝦，大良野雞卷和西米焗布甸，連上湯豆苗也要叫一盆。中餐裡面，順德菜是廣東菜之中最具代表性的菜式之一，以技巧、集幾個鄰近地區的精粹為大成而聞名，雖然價值不菲，但他叫的菜式足以供一桌人享用，現在只有我們兩個，突然感到無比的壓力，他樣子從容，恐怕早就打算要打包了。  
吃飽以後我們還是漫無目的地在四周閒逛，他突發其想：「欸？你不是說你媽媽住跑馬地嗎？要不要去找找她看？」他一臉惡作劇，蠢蠢欲動的樣子。  
我無語，本著害怕歷史會改變的心態，其實我不太想去跟自己身邊有關的人接觸。  
「那是你媽媽讀書時候的樣子哦，你沒興趣嗎？」  
我覺得我快被他聳恿了，但還是意志堅定：「你這個樣子說得我好像沒見過似的，安啦，我看過照片。」  
「可是真人跟照片哪一樣啊？說起來我也很久沒回去母校看看了，去吧~」他這句有點道理，像他本人也是真人比照相好看，他比想像中要壯實、立體，只比我矮一點點，臉很小，五官很精緻，那渾然一身的氣質更是撲面而來，如很多人的目擊所述，他噴的香水很香，穿著打扮出來的效果比照片見到的震撼。  
「是不一樣，不過今天紅日，哪有人會上學啊。」的確有一點心動，但我還是有些抗拒。  
他一臉沒趣：「有道理，那就下次囉。」

也不知道他是不是真的打消了念頭，接下來的時間他還是漫無目的地四處走走，他把話丟給我，問：「有沒有想去的地方？吃喝玩樂這些潮流玩意我可是很在行的。」  
我認真地想想，我人雖然興趣很多，但某程度上很悶騷，雖然各種的心理測驗顯示我是個extrovert，但我沒有他那般適應群體生活，我享受一個人花時間去鑽研一件事，從中得取樂趣，例如聽歌劇和演奏會，欣賞不同種類和風格的音樂。這麼想起來，他倒是提醒了我很重要的事——很多著名演奏家依然健在，例如在一九八六舉辦了演奏會，並時隔六十一年回到自己祖國、被世界上每一個痴迷鋼琴愛好者所仰慕的名鋼琴家，Horowitz，還有歌劇界中不得不提、在一九八六年相繼被美國Metropolitan Opera和英國Glyndebourne所重新製作，尤其Glyndebourne在其很多版本中脫穎而出、由美國作曲家George Gershwin創作的Porgy and Bess，更別說是在八十年代中很多享負盛名，流傳甚廣，為後人所稱頌的錄音，我興致勃勃地幾乎走在他前頭。  
「去唱片行吧！撇開流行音樂不說，我在這裡最期待的還是去唱片行待一整天賴著不走呢！唱片行那麼多，你一定知道要怎麼去尋寶的吧！」連我自己都要懷疑，說這句話的自己是回到八六年這些時間以來最興奮、最有興致的一刻。  
可是他卻突然毫無徵兆地黑了一張臉，全沒了剛才的笑意和興致，讓我不禁一呆，禁不住回想剛才自己哪裡得意忘形地說錯了話。  
「怎麼啦？」我不願猜測，直接問道。他還是不理會我，哼聲便徑自離去，連步速也加快起來，幾乎是逃跑的樣子。我追在他後面，依然不明所以，因為我完全不知道我在哪個時刻戳中了他死穴，「喂！」到後來完全是沒大沒小地在後面叫他。他依然不回應，還一臉要哭的樣子。  
他跑回了停車的地方，幾乎不等我束好安全帶就踩油離開，恐怕我要是追不上他的話，他就把我丟在那兒。  
他漫無目的地在遵守交通規則的情況之下橫沖直撞，場面就像在看Formula 1的車手視角鏡頭一樣。車速之快得要是附近有快相機，他已經被拍了許多張。我的不安越來越湧現，因為他向著上山去的方向，意味著所駛向的路段將會又彎又斜，危險性也會越來越高——畢竟我跟他都不是一級方程式的賽車手。在這般要命的情況之下，隱忍許久的我還是一邊揪緊把手，一邊衝口而出：「你一個人生悶氣可別要把其他無辜的人捲進來好不？」  
「今天是端午節，你想想有多少人會外出、多少家庭會駕駛，萬一遇到像你這般橫蠻的道路使用者那可怎麼辦？」從車後鏡那瞄過去見他眼圈紅紅，好的，我知道我話氣太重、話太過份了。  
「會轉低波那又怎樣？你車速再不減你怎麼知道彎路後面是甚麼車輛——」  
我的激將法很有用，他到了山頂後猛剎車，在我倆都因為後助力而前傾拽後之後，又一個猛打方向盤，向著回頭路所去，這次他選了別的方向下山，斜率之大、加上附近民居數量還沒有後來之密集，車流也大幅度減少，但車速還是很要命。《死神來了》看太多的後果是會在這般時刻去考慮車子可能以甚麼方式翻側翻滾。今天氣溫攝氏29度，適逢初夏，道理上最基本要用白色中軚，我希望他這車子剛好是夏天耐熱的輪軚。  
然而在此刻想這些都是沒有用的，因為下斜坡傾斜的原因，我感覺自己的內臟都要被擠出來了。不過我會乖乖閉上嘴，直到他把車停在停車場裡面。  
他利落地停好了車，氣得一甩車門，我無暇理會他的情緒，因為我暈車浪，好不容易下了車還沒有站穩，就靠在一旁乾嘔。他默不作聲，就在一邊看著我調整自己姿勢，讓呼吸慢慢平穩下來，待我的不適漸漸消失才又徑自拔腿而跑。  
我的神智也隨之清醒，幾乎是由他生氣那刻開始回想，到到了家，他依然在發脾氣，一臉不爽又委屈的樣子，好像我讓他吃了天大不白之冤的神情，一甩房門，整個空間萬籟俱寂，彷彿只聽到自己的呼吸聲。看著這般不可理喻，完全沒有討論空間的僵局，我也懶得理會，就讓他獨個生悶氣，便也自己去一旁冷靜一下思緒，再作打算。  
我討厭這般令人焦燥的氣氛，便去他的黑膠唱片機那，放下唱針，剛好在放1981年出版、Styx的《Best of the times》

“Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime  
We'll take the best forget the rest and someday we'll find  
These are the best of times……”

這是單曲，放了一遍又一遍，我平心靜氣下來，嘗試站在他的角度去思考——為甚麼他如此抗拒唱片行這個地方。要不是他這樣鬧脾氣，我幾乎要忘記這段日子是他很難過的一段時期。跟前公司鬧的不快，以至《當我想起你》那張唱片封套沒有他的出鏡、銷售宣傳也草草了事、創作上的瓶頸、人事際遇一切還不是時候，所以他才可以帶我去吃喝玩樂......我應該再多想一步的。再加上我剛才對他說的氣話，我的確有責任。我就是因為知道了八六年後來會發生的事，所以以後來的他來看待如今的他，但我應該要明白，現在的他的狀態跟後來的他沒有直接關係，他再要振作也是後來才發生的事，我不應該以結果來定義過程。我應該要多體諒他一點，而不是苛刻地對待他的情緒。  
想著要如何跟他道歉時，才發現天色也不知不覺地昏暗下來。他大概是肚子餓了，便出了房，動作也比剛才溫柔了許多，看來是冷靜下來了。  
他在愧疚。  
愧疚的原因不難懂，是在怪責自己幾乎拽掉我半條「鬼命」。  
他一臉擔憂，小心翼翼地問：「......你沒事吧？」  
「沒事。」我看著他，輕搖搖頭，樣子肯定。  
「對不起。」  
「對不起。」  
我倆幾乎是同一時間開口，然後彼此都被對方逗笑。  
他又說：「餓了吧？我帶你去吃晚飯。」語氣活像是全集只有一句台詞的臨時演員，充滿著排練過數百次的生硬感。  
「好啊。你說過吃喝玩樂你最在行的。」我下了他給的台階，再次隨在他身後出門。

13

現時算是暫時和好了，但我清楚，一切的根源還沒有解決——他在事業上的心結。本著一個外人的心態，我不願，也沒有資格作這個解鈴人，但本著一個醫生，咳咳，準醫生的本能，我想拯救每一個病人，包括他。  
我很快就推翻了這樣的設想。  
他依然帶著我去當下潮流的餐廳吃飯，後來依然往Disco的方向去，如此日程跟飯後到公園散步的人的概念一樣。走進Disco裡的他就像走進了別的時空，就如我們看到在舞台上的他，閃閃生輝，又是那麼讓人移不開目光。雖然是第一次來到DD，五光十色的燈光、服飾、熱烈的氣氛，讓我這個毫不情緒高漲的人看起來是多麼的多餘。我內心失去了初次來到這，看到景色時應該感覺到的震撼和「期待已久後夢想成真」的情緒，我只感到無窮無盡的距離感和失落，並不是物理上我是鬼魂他們是人的距離感，而是心理上所感受到的格格不入。在我眼中，那個明明看似很適合群體生活，但又看起來那麼孤獨的他，也彷彿在這個環境中被勾勒出那種獨一無二的氣氛。  
驟然看向他，才發現他又在喝酒，正確來說，是在喝1986年的Moet。他就在那靜靜地喝完一瓶。在這個空間裡面只有一首又一首的英文舞曲和川流不息的歡呼聲、談話聲，而看不到在我身邊悄悄溜走的時間，也許大部份的Disco也是這般千篇一律——看盡人流湧溢，又看盡人流散去，一批又一批的人潮人來人往，跟這天是不是假日無關。  
曲終人便散，在他喝多了之後終於感到倦意來襲，終於想到要回家去，終於想起我這個存在感為零的鬼魂。我扶著搖搖欲墜的他上的士，由於司機看不到我，只好靠這位大明星憑著幾分清醒吐出自己地址。我說不出他算清醒還是酩酊大醉，他很沉默，一路上都在閉著眼，而我看著窗外寂靜下來的景色。到家樓下時，他也清醒過來，頭腦很清晰地付了錢，下了車，到了對的單位前，掏出了門匙，開了門，完成他那套程序。  
我一直隨在他身後，沒有說話，氣氛又回到下午時那般沉重。我的心情連著剛才的不適也跟著壓抑起來，隱隱意識到，我之前累積的情緒快要到臨界點。隻身孤影、並非在自願情況下回到這個只在想像中存在的時代、毫無人身自由地跟一個陌生人捆綁在一起、所有認知中的規律和一向井井有條的生理作息習慣被打亂、被莫名其妙地發了脾氣，同時又要負上最大責任......林林總總都是因為同一個人，而那個人正無力地蜷縮在自己的安全範圍和舒適區中，尋求庇護，既疼痛無力，又讓人無可奈何。我談不上對他失望遺憾，還是哀其不幸，怒其不爭的複雜情感。萬千思緒最後化成一個沉重的嘆氣。  
「你要一直這個樣子，到甚麼時候？」我的聲音在偌大的空間中迴響，提問很真誠，也很認真。  
他抱著靠墊，一隻手掩著臉，埋在膝上，只有微小得快要聽不見的啜泣聲，在這般空間中，尤其突出。  
我無力地坐在他對面的椅上，不禁苦笑。  
我是誰，我應該否定他嗎？我可以否定他嗎？歌迷和偶像嗎？不不不，這般近距離、同一屋簷下的關係，還只是一個歌迷對一個偶像抱有期望，獲得力量和支持，各取所需般簡單嗎？同時間在二十一世紀，一個我見到他之前的平行時空，我們的關係的確只是歌迷與偶像般簡單純粹，彼此之間保持著一個無法逾越的距離，像兩條平行線一樣，一直相對，但永遠無法相交。現在這般，又算是甚麼？意外地闖進彼此的生命、物理上密不可分、沒有時間上的指標，像時針和分針一樣，永遠不知道它們要再跑多少圈才能看見終點，心理上卻又如此充滿矛盾和衝突，在「應否」和「可否」兩大原則之間掙扎。  
我應該幫他嗎？我可以幫他嗎？道理上，我不能拒診，情理上，他肯聽我的建議嗎？原則上，我可以改變歷史嗎？我以後還能回去二十一世紀嗎？  
人生從沒如此進退兩難過，彷彿羅馬鬥獸場裡無路可逃的猛獸一樣，彷彿這刻一個錯誤的決定，會使我掉落萬丈深淵，使我萬劫不復。  
「你又不是我，你怎會明白我的處境......」他說得對。  
「是啊，每個人都是獨立的個體，又怎可自作主張地去完全明白別人所受的痛苦和悲哀。」實在不知道要以甚麼立場去評論這件事，便說，「很多時候你只得一個人，而你身邊有很多困難，需要你親自解決，那究竟前進或是退後，就要完全由自己決定。好與壞全部都要由你獨自承擔。」我最後還是下意識地把他說過的話換了個說法，重新說一次。  
「我曾經認為，如果我可以見到你，我一定要站在你身前，用我的方法和能力去幫你，但實際上到了這樣的情形是多麼無能為力。你始終是你，我只是我，我沒法去替你承受只有你才懂的感受，也沒法完全在你的角度出發，去跟你面對這些困境。我們這些局外人只能站在你的身後，支持你每個決定。」我只剩下嘆息，「既然沒法擺脫孤獨，那就學會去享受孤獨，你懂嗎？」  
他沒有回答我。我也沒預料他會回答我。剩下的時間，得他自己一人消化下。我下意識離開，心情如此也不想一個人在乾坐，便打算去夜跑。習以為常地打開了大門，便一下子被氣壓彈飛了。  
Damn it！這該死的氣壓。  
他邊啜泣著，邊看過來。不知道他又想到了甚麼，一看到跌坐在地上的我，心情更加沉重，繼續埋頭啜泣。  
算了，我就是礙眼的存在，灰溜溜地回到自己的房間，消失在他視線範圍內。

14

生活作息被打破的第四十八個小時，沒有運動，沒有樂器練習，沒有工作，沒有網絡。看著他大廳那邊的三角琴便心癢，這跟一個癮君子說不讓他嗑藥一樣天方夜譚。我早就參觀過，是個中高階的型號，屬於演奏型，聲音比較細膩，製造出來的音色也更豐富。我像看著櫥窗裡的限量球鞋一樣，垂涎三尺，如此澎湃的心情還都是因為太久沒有碰到琴鍵，還有那本來想練習的曲段。我看看手中的廢鐵，慶幸它終於不是廢鐵了。  
在如今的情況下去雲端下載幾mb的琴譜是不可能發生的事。幸好手機有之前借影印機時掃瞄了的備份，螢幕雖小，但總算能看。  
再次摸上琴鍵，感覺彷若隔世。先以Rachmaninoff的《Love’s Sorrow》( Liebesleid ) 作熱身，然後再作李斯特的《匈牙利狂想曲二號》章節練習。雖然說是熱身，練習初始也下了些苦功，即使在他眾多作品之中算是難易系數相對較低的曲子，但他的曲子一向跨度很大，彈順了也只是開端，面前還有一大段是表達力的訓練，包括它的感情和層次感，並不是只彈對了鍵就做到。很多人都問我，為甚麼完成了演奏級第一級的考試依然要繼續彈下去。我只認為學習是無止境的，音樂是一個很奇妙的載體，它是一種表演形式，但也是作曲家的語言，去透過音色表達不同的情緒和感想。學習把這些情緒和感受用琴音、指尖去表達出來的過程並非一朝一夕而言。學院派以考試來作評估只是佔音樂世界中的很小很小的部份，更多的是要自己去摸索。我只覺得，完成了那些考試的自己，只是踏入了古典音樂世界的入口，可以令自己具備去欣賞那些旋律的條件和能力。越是熱愛，才對音樂越有想法。  
同類型的問題，我想Danny自己也可能只有一個回答——為甚麼還要待在這個虛假浮誇的影視世界之中，看盡塵世間的不堪入目？因為他喜歡唱歌。他喜愛這樣的藝術。因為他想唱更多更好的歌，所以才用盡自己一點力氣，去支撐著自己。可是他現在已經撐不住了。觀眾的期待顯然已經成了他的壓力，而我，也算是逼迫他的其中一個人吧。  
思緒隨著逐漸加速的琴音而飛快地奔跑著，連帶著手部以全身的力氣都用指尖拋出去了。這不是正確的做法，就像跑九分鐘的人在前三四分鐘就猛沖，找不到方向和步伐一樣，後半部會特別吃力。果不其然，待我回過神來，把專注力都放在聲音後，後半部密集的音符把我逼到牆角，力度和發聲方法影響音色，後面的段落明顯有些地方拿掐得不好，爆發力最後成了爆炸，我的手指還不夠快，能聽出發力不集中，拉扯著整個手臂，音色略嫌散渙，那些許的餘音在緊密的音符之下更顯得吵耳和多餘。去到最後的一二分鐘，是整個曲子在前面的鋪墊下最終推向澎湃的情緒的時候，我卻像個攀岩的人，用盡全身去抓住岩石，不讓自己停下來，不讓自己掉下去。  
這首歌旋律豐富，相信再熟睡的人、在隔音再好的地方也會醒過來。不知道他甚麼時候站在那邊，曲終後卻久久未能回過神來。我不清楚他的想法，但此刻的我卻很滿足，很有向終點衝線的感覺，雖然彈得比之前爛得要多。他樣子呆呆的，我便突發其想，用琴音喚醒他——憑著記憶彈了最開始練李斯特時彈過的《鐘》。  
大概是他家的琴真的很面向鋼琴使用者，我很快就抓到了感覺，知道要怎樣去調度音色，所以彈一首以前彈過曲子時依然遊刃有餘，毫不費多餘的力氣，讓曲子聽起來很有敲鐘的感覺。這回他神情讚嘆不已，甚至過來給我掌聲了。  
「Jay，你真的很厲害。」他說，「果然是習琴多年的人，感情細膩豐富，技巧高超，雖然我不會樂理，但我一聽便知道是好東西。」  
我一時被他誇得有點不好意思：「一時間被你這麼一說有點羞恥呢。」  
他挑眉看著我：「那你是不是不相信我的品味和眼光？」  
我被他逗笑了：「我才沒有你說的那麼厲害呢。」他向我翻了個白眼，我便馬上說：「是是是，你是不會樂理，但你寫的曲子比很多會樂理的人都要寫得好啊！」  
「真的？」  
我眼神堅定地看向他：「真的。」平靜了心情，覺得還是要鄭重地跟他道歉，「昨天的事情對不起，我不應該發你脾氣的。」  
他「哼」聲別過頭去：「你這個壞小孩，死仔包，把我要說的話都說了，那我能說甚麼？」  
我失笑：「怎麼啦？還在生氣？別生氣嘛。我當你的Jukebox，你想聽甚麼我都彈，好不？」  
他便說：「你真的很狡猾哦！明明要道歉的是我。」不過他不願再糾纏下去，便樣子有些別扭地說，「你都梳洗好了吧？準備一下出門吧。」  
我樣子疑惑，猜不透他的意思：「去哪？」  
他眼神都飄向別處，說話的聲音像蚊子般小聲：「唱片行，你不是說想去唱片行嗎？......」  
我被他這個孩子氣的樣子又逗笑了。  
「那出發吧！」

15

他果然對如何找路數很清楚，就像了解所有特色餐廳的secret menu一樣，先帶我去最常見的連鎖店，每間都有不同的特色，四海沖印唱片店兼營相片沖曬，菲林照片和唱片——很有時代的特色；亨利唱片公司由唱片公司開設，實行一條龍服務，除了本地唱片還賣一些外國進口的唱片，例如當道的日本偶像出品和歐美西洋樂；偉倫唱片公司最特別是會賣冷門的外國樂隊唱片，亦是很多樂迷追捧的老字號，它更賣了進口的原裝影帶，對現時不方便去現場看live的人來說是福音。這些唱片店更有租借服務，滿足不同類別的消費者。  
我看了一圈，賣唱片不是這些稍為大型店的專利，走在街上或是商場裡，零零星星都會見到很多小店，跟現時的信和，和之前倒閉了的HMV模式差不多，但跟八十年代像七仔般左右有一間的規模差很多。他跟我說，信和這個地方以前也不怎麼樣，但這幾年有很多DJ在這邊聚集，用大熱的材料進行簡單的混音和剪接，去年《愛情陷阱》的剪接加長版也成了Disco大熱，甚至引起官方注意，推出了一隻官方混接版。在這些區域逛了下已經感受到唱片業人才濟濟、欣欣向榮和五花八門的生態，對於我這個在唱片業衰落年代出生的人來說是很新鮮的景象，所有曾經在父母身上聽過的描述現在就在我眼前呈現。  
最讓我流連不返的是去到中環舊萬宜大廈這個雲集Hi-Fi和古典音樂唱片店的地方。他也介紹說這裡比較集中有古典音樂類的唱片，連帶裡面的通利琴行也是針對中環人的消費能力，我邊點頭表示了解，但目光已經飄到黑膠唱片林立的店舖裡。古典樂的店裡人流沒有其他唱片店密集，也沒有出現像那些唱片店一樣有樂迷咻咻咻地抽起唱片封套翻看，都是慢條斯理地逐張拿起細看，再放回，再拿起下一張，跟我印象中忙碌又喘不過氣來的中環風格相差甚遠。因為有很多賣Hi-Fi的店舖，音質是一大賣點，所以光從陳列品中都看出了氣派，更勿論從那流出的美妙樂韻，讓人繞樑三日。我垂涎三呎的樣子，跟他看到漂亮衣服的模樣差不多。進去店舖裡時，我們大多是分開行動，都是他來拽著我去下家細看。不得不提的是在商場角落那邊的聯邦唱片，他說雖然這在最角落處，但這是全商場裡最有名擁有最多絕版精品的店舖，才站在門口，我就被眼前店內的樣子所震驚，那些一個個熟悉的廠牌，都陳列在我面前。不但有我最喜歡的Hyperion Records，還有Avie，ASV，Lyrita和Chandos這些英國本土的品牌，進去仔細探尋，更令我意外的是，還有Erato和Harmonia Mundi這兩個大名鼎鼎的法國古典音樂品牌。這些廠牌各有精品所長，有出品弦樂的，有出品廿一世紀的，有出品大型交響樂團的，琳瑯滿目。可惜的是古典樂雖然有其地位，但始終不及流行樂般普及，製作成本太高令很多公司經營不善，很多品牌都被收購，能留下的品牌都已經算是中堅力量。眼前那些唱片有好幾張我還是依靠強大的網絡力量來課金回購二手碟，可在這裡，它們都是被放在這麼顯眼當立的地方，心情一下子更加澎湃興奮，拿上手遲遲不肯放下。  
他被我逗笑了，忍俊不禁地對著大哥大說：「很喜歡嗎？喜歡的話我送你不就是了麼？」  
我一臉遺憾：「雖然我很想要，但你的好意我心領了。」  
他哼聲問：「怎麼？收我送的唱片很丟你臉麼？」  
我連忙說：「才不是呢，你現在送我我又帶不走，何必讓我空歡喜一場呢。」我一向現實如此，便實話實說。在他被我的話擊中，神情落寞之前，我又靈機一動，「這樣吧，你跟店員說你想試聽那就好啦。」  
他像是被我拆穿了，便興致勃勃地到前台，在我疑惑之際把兩張唱片買下，交給店員。那張是名牌Decca出品、由小提琴家David Oistrakh演奏、Bruch作曲、在1978年出版的Scottish Fantasia / Hindemith: Concerto。如今在網上最基本都是五六百鎊一張，拍賣成交能叫價到七百鎊的黑膠唱片，因為它貴在片上有”Original recorded by”的字串，證明是Decca的原廠音源，僅無絕有。  
我興奮但又不敢張揚的樣子好比那認出脫下太陽眼鏡的他是Danny Chan的女店員一樣。托他大明星鴻福，我們有幸坐到一角，更被奉上茶水，欣賞由店內價值不菲的音響所播放的唱片。  
我們就在那欣賞了蘇格蘭風情半個小時，禁不住閉上眼，聽著那名琴的音色和世界級的技術，在寬敞的空間中流動，偶爾會見到有知音之人駐足細聽。

16

我倆心情大好，他經過蘭香室還忍不住買了蛋撻，還帶我去著名的紅寶石餐廳看了一眼，無論是裝潢，還是設計，都時光倒流到五、六十年代，優雅古典的氣息撲面而來，總感覺下一刻會有舉止端莊、穿旗袍，拿手提包的女士從中出來，跟舊萬宜大廈的穩重氣息毫無衝突。  
他還給我介紹了這條當年建成時哄動全港的扶手電梯。好些人甚至是山長水遠特意乘車過來乘電梯，乘完一回又一回，樂此不疲，對新鮮事物的興趣盎然。我不禁想到地鐵有哪條線通車時特意早起去站外等待坐頭班車的人們。  
不得不去的還有通利琴行，我倆，甚至我家人算是那種家裡有琴也喜歡到琴行去看看一列又一列的琴。八十年代的通利琴行跟現今的沒有太大分別，依然是一代又一代音樂學子的起點——也是他的起點和我的起點。雖然我沒有親身見證他的少年時代，但我想像到他的意氣風發，鍥而不捨地參加了比賽之後終於取得了成績，踏上從此不一樣的人生。  
他樣子若有所思，修長的手指輕輕撫上琴鍵，劃過幾個鍵面，似是回憶起甚麼，拿起了大哥大，輕聲地對著它說：「Jay，我小時候一有時間便常常來這裡彈琴，明明都不會看五線譜，就在這裡站一整天，靠聽別人彈的旋律，自己便在琴鍵上摸索、模仿。」他無奈地看看我，「甚麼時候要大小聲，甚麼時候要分強弱，甚麼時候漸快漸慢，甚麼時候要連音跳音我是統統都不知道的，這些名詞我都是入行後才略有所聞的。」  
學院派的我對他只有無限的敬重。一個人單憑與生俱來，再加上長期在一個充滿聲音的環境下浸染，便能以音感和創意，在高手雲集的比賽中節節擊退其他對手，取得名次，哪只有運氣般簡單？更別說是後來在無數個夜晚，寫出了那一首又一首動聽的旋律。  
「你很厲害，真的。」我說。  
他無奈失笑：「在你面前我只是班門弄斧罷了。」又低下頭去看自己輕按出一兩個琴鍵，「這很可笑吧？當別人都去山打那邊的櫥窗看名牌皮鞋的時候，我就對著鋼琴流口水，還要我媽咪買一個超貴的琴給我。」他的童年——六十年代時的通利琴行最大的客戶群都是大富大貴的外國人，並不是所有人都負擔得起一個等同如今三、四萬元，在那時價值三、四千元的鋼琴。  
「工欲善其事，必先利其器，雖然不能一概而論，就我個人的情況來看，一個好的琴可以建立更好的音感和打好基礎，更有動力學習下去。你不也在比賽中都證明了你的實力嗎？說明就算沒有受過正統的古典樂培訓和接受考試那又如何？在我那個年代，不，在你這個年代也是，考試機器多的是。」  
「你真樂觀。」  
我搖搖頭：「不，我只是說事實罷了。」然後走到我家用的型號那，「看，這就是我學琴時用的型號，比一般入門級數的琴是貴了點，但品質好得可以放個三四十年依然很好的。」令我意外的是像他那樣揮金如土的有錢人居然也驚訝得嘴裡塞得下一個雞蛋。  
不知道是哪裡啟發了他，他突然雙眼發亮地看著我：「Jay！不如你教我彈琴好嗎？」  
「啊？」我愣住了。  
「啊甚麼啊？你是不是不願意啊？」以退為進。  
「不。我教，我教。」我哪敢呢。被我媽知道我膽敢拒絕，她應該會希望這樣不肖的我從沒出生過呢。但這樣的玩笑，讓我想起了我可以教他彈甚麼歌，於是憑著自己的記憶，去尋找琴譜。  
是德國鋼琴家舒曼的《童年即景》，其中第七首的《夢幻曲》( Träumerei )。當下沒有考慮到他的程度和曲子的難易度，就只是因為個人的一己私欲。我已經記不起童年時先聽到父母放他的歌，還是自己先對音樂有興趣，還是因為父母本來會音樂的緣故而對音樂有興趣了，但是他的歌算是佔據了我們一家音樂人生的一大部分。我的父母因為他的歌而相愛，因為有他的歌而可以渡過每個困難的時刻，因為有他的歌所以可以跨越悲傷和痛苦，活出屬於自己的人生。母親自小拉得一手好的小提琴，生下我之後因為陪我練琴的緣故也學起了父親在行的鋼琴，而第一首想學的歌，就是父親當年彈給她聽的《偏偏喜歡你》。我聽過他很多歌，但從不認識他，便是後來才去了解，把聲音和樣貌對上了號後，才發現，原來他的歌聲一直植根在我的童年裡，與他隱隱之中相關連的事物，便是我的童年即景，而如今，我在這個若虛若實的時空中跟他相遇。這首《夢幻曲》很描繪出我此時的心情。  
「就這首吧，F大調，你行的！」  
他哼聲：「又欺負我聽不懂。」  
我一臉無辜：「冤枉啊！我只是覺得這首歌很有意思，你一定會喜歡而已！」  
他馬上便惡作劇成功的樣子，取笑著我：「你看看你！我開玩笑而已！」然後又一手奪過我手中的琴譜，哼著小曲，徑自地去付款。  
隨著他身後出去萬宜大廈，回首一看，要不是他帶我來這裡，我不會看到那麼多寶藏般的黑膠唱片，也不會有契機教他彈琴。看著這幢在我印象中已經成了冷冰冰的商廈，已經有新舊之分的建築物，一切依然是那麼真假不分，似是而非。中環這個地方，看似一直繁華而花團錦簇，看似一直如此，但很多地方悄然流逝，落幕離場，不留下一點點痕跡。

17

他對跟我學琴這回事很有興致，並不是隨意敷衍的樣子，隨便吃了些東西，就趕著回家，看似拔腿就跑般，想要急不及待快些打開鋼琴，搓手準備學習。  
因為他不會看五線譜，我亦沒有教人彈琴的經驗，所以要另辟蹊徑。  
「簡單來說就是，只要不是譜面特意標明，這首歌都只有一個黑鍵。」他似懂非懂，在短時間之內要由零開始建立樂理知識是不太可行的，倒不如取他所長。  
「反正我便先彈一次，你試試從聲音方面入手，記住每一個音符，自己在心中想像出一些畫面，然後再以聲音來表達。」  
個人見解，認為他很適合浪漫主義時期的歌，就如他寫的、擅長唱的哀怨情歌一樣，都是那麼感情豐富，美麗動人。因為早就彈過舒曼的歌，所以sight read起這首相對比較容易表達的歌來並不太困難，難在怎樣令他聽懂我的表達之後能還原出來。難度越高的歌最困難不是音多不多、和弦複不複雜，而是在感情表達方面，如何做更多變化，更加細緻。我對這首歌很有印象的原因還有Horowitz的加乘。他在兩個月前、事隔六十年回到自己的故鄉蘇聯開演奏會，彈了這一段，那一場演奏會的錄影在網上可以找到，鏡頭還特意切到聽眾臉上，很多人都為之動容，一方面是因為被Horowitz的技術所臣服，一方面被他的經歷所打動，強大的牽絆和情緒令表演出來的聲音昇華，令聽眾有更深的感受。無論是多年後只看錄影聽眾的我，還是親身去理解樂曲，詮釋樂曲的我，感覺有另一番意義和體會。如今，雖然他未必馬上能看到莫斯科的演奏會錄影帶，但我很想把這份感動和震撼以聲音來傳遞給他。  
事實上我看小了他，他對音樂的領悟力很強——尤其是有酒精的加乘下。倒了小小一杯威士忌，捨不得放在琴上，自然是特意把茶几搬來一旁。他優雅地品著，小口小口地呷，然後一串串美麗又動人的旋律就在他的手指尖那流出，把人捲進他的感情世界之中。因為是浪漫主義時期的歌曲，所以當中的rubato很巧妙地修飾了他拍子不夠準確的瑕疵，並沒有反過來為他帶來了影響，使人心思繾綣。  
我由最開始指導他的音準和力度，還有不用音色的對錯，到後來已是他個人的天地，沉醉之中。我退到一旁，由本來很專心地聽，到累得睡在一旁，半夜起來他還在鑽研其中一段，我想了想，確實有鑽研的價值，他留意到，並把那句抽出來練，這樣的想法很好，嗯，然後就回房間去繼續睡了。  
可是我睡沒多久就起來了，嚴格來說是被他的琴聲吵醒。不知道他在跟甚麼鬥爭，本來要很大起大落的那段被他彈得像坐過山車一樣提心吊膽，這樣的情況不難理解，絕對是因為指法不熟練，所以來不及反應要表達的轉折和意思，所以像坐過山車時衝下去那一剎那一樣，間接把樂句切開一份份，毫不流暢。由於他重覆了同一種彈法好幾次，所以我覺得我有必要起來看看是甚麼狀況，為他指點迷津。  
我一邊出去，一邊打了個呵欠，看著他問：「我的老天爺，你都不用睡嗎？機械人也要斷電休息下吧。」看他衣服已經換過，連鬚都剃了，應該是早就梳洗了。  
「你在說甚麼啊？快來聽聽我這個是怎麼回事吧。」  
於是我就站在他身旁，安撫著他：「好好好，你彈彈看。」  
他一臉認真，就像要跟誰較勁一樣，然後就彈出了他瓶頸的部分。我聽著便覺得跟我預計的差不多。我認真思考的臉使他更緊張，我便說：「你放鬆一點，問題不大，還是那個辦法，你先把它們的layer拆開，筆，」他給我鉛筆，「這個是這樣是一個聲部，中間一個聲部，還有最低這個。」我便在那劃了簡單的線，因為會消失的緣故，他便接過筆補上了，「接下來就是指法的問題，你中間的聲部太搶戲了，跟排隊打尖的阿嬸一樣，你要知道他們是排後面的，有自己的步伐，不用讓位置給他們，他們自己就會進行，自己經過隊伍。」中間的聲部都是由拇指、食指這些力度比其他手指大的手指來負責，所以得挑出主聲部的音，拿到主旋律的律調，才慢慢加中間的聲部。「讓我想想......這個你換這個手指彈吧，這樣，不用特意換別的手指，不然你會斷掉這裡的句子......」  
逐一挑出他的問題，再給他方法，總算是把他前面的障礙物清走，然後把卡在泥坑裡的後車胎推出來，讓他暢通無阻。  
我在不遠處坐著聽著，不禁覺得人也是一種需要動力的機械，只要肯使力，用對的方法，必定會有結果。希望我的提醒可以對他整體的鋼琴技術有進益，吧。  
這首曲子還有一個特別之處就是，內容不算多，但是要處理的東西就很多，看似是重覆彈一樣的樂句，但為了突顯層次感，兩段一樣的樂句要有差別和遞進，所以並不簡單。於是我繼續在一旁坐著聽，間中還進去房間裡做運動，看看書或是報紙。時間慢慢流逝，他就像是屁股黏在琴椅上，極少離開，好像忘了時間的存在。  
到了下午，我才記得去提他吃東西。他像是恨不得跟鋼琴同生共死一樣，很隨便煮了個公仔麵便了事。不過他應該是個十指不沾陽春水的大少爺，連自己家裡的鍋放在哪都不太清楚，才耽誤了些時間。  
我在一旁無奈地看著，還時不時要提點他最後要關火，不知不覺像那個常常嘮叨他的女人一樣。  
但是一天就這麼過去了。他難得地沒有外出，只是很投入地練琴，比我平常還要誇張。他還很愛發問，有時候見我在房間裡還拽我出來要我坐他旁看他彈，或是欣賞他的成果。  
這樣把所有煩惱都拋諸腦後，只沉浸在音樂的世界中真好，我看得出來，他很享受，也很愉快。

18

雖然如此，作為粉絲的我最想去的還屬他工作的錄音室。雖然在我那個年代要找間錄音室並不難，只要肯花上錢去租和僱一個錄音師就是，但我就是想看看1986年的錄音室是怎麼樣的，更想看看舞台以下、鏡頭背後、錄音咪前的他是如何去面對他的作品，相信這是每個樂迷都想了解的幕後花絮。  
練了一天多琴，他說要出來透氣，我們便又去了嘆下午茶。在門口看了看，我認為半島酒店應該是除了文華東方之外保留得最為完整的一家酒店，無論是外表，還是裝潢也沒有太大的改變，只是翻新了一樣。他說他也喜歡過來這邊喝下午茶，興高釆烈地跟我介紹著這邊的英式鬆餅有多特別，還有特式混製的茶。我曾經也去半島酒店的茶座吃過下午茶，然後二十一世紀的香港最多的就是遊客，由在外面排隊到入座都能見到大比例的遊客，令茶座「熱鬧」了許多。他本來說得興高采烈，突然不知怎麼急忙轉身拉著我要走。  
「喂！Danny！」是一把熟悉的聲音。我轉頭一看，朝聲音來源的方向看，原來是他的好朋友張國榮，他邊說邊過來，拉他過去他的座位，一邊叨著，「你不用一看到我就跑吧？」  
我朝Danny一看，他就像個被老師抓包上課偷吃零食的小孩一樣，沮喪得很地看著我。原來哥哥是要把他逮住說教，正擔心著他的仕途，問問他的發展大計。  
「怎麼昨天的籃球聯賽不見你的？」  
他一臉頹然說：「沒去......」  
Leslie一臉恨鐵不成鋼：「我以為做善事你會有興趣，那你昨天在忙甚麼啊。」  
他便一臉得意：「彈琴囉！」又補充，「我昨天可是連D也沒去哦！」  
「你居然不去D？新鮮新鮮。」他喝了口茶，一臉震驚。  
「唓我節目那麼多，別說我了，你不是要拍戲嗎？怎麼閒成這樣在嘆茶？」  
哥哥說：「我這是放假，我已經連續上班了好幾天，這不就是要等快殺青了才有時間來歇息。」  
我就在一旁看著他們閒話家常，想起那些由他們朋友寫得高潮迭起的不和報導，不禁一笑置之。  
彼時的哥哥已經是我們認識的那個光芒萬丈的巨星，不難想像在電影上映之後他會如何走得更遠，更難以想像他要在更高峰之際急流勇退。  
彼時的他春風得意，意氣風發，再不是那個被噓聲包圍，被自己帽子回擲的少年。他的一舉手一投足都從容自若，充滿著氣派和度量，的確就如那些長輩間所誇讚般一樣風度翩翩。他們兩個說話的聲音很好聽，用詞也平常不過，說的內容也不是甚麼大秘密，可是在我這個外人眼中，卻形成了一種誰也插不進去、介入不了的氛圍。這刻的我才驀然發現，原來事實的本貌很簡單，很純粹，根本不需要過多的想像和臆測。眼見的未為實，耳聽的更甚，留下來的文字所剩無幾，卻被認為是事實的本身。真正的事實為何，就只有他們二人最清楚，毋須被第三者證實否認，也毋須被第三者斷言推翻。  
他們的對話並沒有很長，真如哥哥所說，他是來偷得浮生半日閒，所以享受完這個短暫的歇息，他便要回去鑽研劇本。看著他離去的優雅背影和依舊好看的笑容，沒有人能想像到八九年那天之後，一直唱的歌從此不會再唱，一直鑽研的劇本也不會再有他的角色，燈光下不會再有他的影子，從此山高水長，在他的身邊只有小鹿斑比的招手，風吹撫過樹葉的沙聲，雪花打到屋簷上的聲音。  
他看著我凝望著哥哥的樣子，就在我臉前揚揚手，拉開那大哥大，問我：「怎麼啦，你真的沒見過明星嗎？」  
總不能跟他說，哥哥走的時候，我才六歲，最大的印象是三叔公，一身紅皮衣，盈盈笑語，參與後輩的MV拍攝，不久後照片卻登上那香港殯儀館。在我心中，他永遠是那個可愛的三叔公。這樣意外地跟他坐在同一張桌，看著他活潑生動地笑著說著，有時甚至有種跟他對視了的錯覺，又怎可能移開目光。  
不過我不可能把這番話說出口，所以我就只是呆呆地點頭：「是啊，那可是張國榮哦。」  
他權當我還沒有習慣他身邊這樣熠熠生輝，只是輕笑置之。

19

後來，他真的有帶我去錄音室。  
可能剛好遇上他心情比較好的時候，他幾乎都沒有踏出過房門，一時在那鋼琴那彈彈唱唱，一時在麥克風前認真唱著每個音符，一時就在聽不同的錄音帶，不斷回放自己的錄音跟demo的曲風作比較。這樣的作業看似重覆沉悶，卻是我這些天來除了看他練琴以外，最認真的樣子。  
他好似看穿了我的想法，一臉得意，彷彿告訴我，他愛音樂勝過所有，他愛他的事業勝過他的生命，他沒有放棄，他一直都在努力，要唱出最真實的心聲，最獨特的語言，最純粹的歌聲。  
那一刻我才記起，這曾是我想像的一幕。我一直都認為歌手都應該是這個樣子，對自己的作品最苛刻、最嚴厲，每一個咬字發音、每一個音符都要斟酌到滿意為止。  
但現實卻不是。  
很多製作甚至沒有消化歌曲的內容，沒有跟作曲、作詞溝通過甚麼是最好，只為了歌手的商業價值和市場需要，為了最大利益化，就方式化地以最快的速度生產出最令市場消化的產品，也就是我們現在稱為的「罐頭歌」。我並不是想否認作品和商業價值之間的關係，這得說一天一夜，市場一直都是一個大舞台，沒有市場價值的作品就得不到大部份觀眾的青睞，將會在這個舞台上連位置和競爭的資格都沒有。只是我覺得，作品和產品之間有分別。不必多說，一直以來市面上大部份都是產品，而不是作品，可以成為產品的作品寥寥無幾。  
圈子一直都是這樣，可以改變的是人，多年後過去，市場依然是市場，而市面上大部份的依然都是金錢至上的商人，音樂始終都是商品，能被稱為作品的音樂近乎於零。我媽曾經說過，她當年曾以為張國榮是第一個回攻韓國市場的男歌手，卻沒想到他已是最後一個。正如很多人以為，《活著》、《霸王別姬》是華人電影的伊始，卻沒想到，那已是巔峰，已是結束。  
我的目光一直在他身上，沒有離開。  
我很想記得他這個樣子。  
那一刻，我甚至覺得，我可以忘記所有跟他這些天來相處的點滴，都不想忘記這一幕——這個比起舞台上更閃耀的樣子。  
我很享受這個被「與我無關」、對我來說很新鮮的音樂工作環境沉浸包圍的時候，在這個空間之中完全感受不出時間的流逝，只有不斷的人來人往。他跟公司關係雖然很差，但這些資源還是在用，只是不清楚這些歌是以後會出版，還是只當是練習玩玩，然而我喜歡看著他唱歌的樣子，在自己的世界之中浮沉，置他人於千里之外。  
他只覺得我很呆，要離開的時候來拉我。他心情很好，好像看了幾套電影，走過好幾個人的人生一樣，感受很深。他想去喝酒，我跟著他，我以為他要去Disco，延續他那種興奮激動的心情，跟著那熱鬧的人群一起浮沉。  
可他原來是隨便吃了點東西後回家去，開自己的藏酒。  
在我還在想是白蘭地，還是威士忌的時候，最令我驚訝的是，他興致勃勃地拿了兩個精緻的玻璃杯，拿了些冰，倒了些酒，遞給我，而我卻能接住了。他卻毫不猶豫和意外，跟我碰了杯，大口大口地喝，很快見了底。  
我喝了第一口試味，酒澀味冰涼地滑過喉嚨，入喉那一下辛辣真實得難以置信。  
我又喝了第二口，威士忌的煙燻木桶味擦過咽喉，真實無比。這是我第一次嘗到這個時空的食物的味道。  
他看我喝得這麼少，一臉不爽：「喂，男人老狗喝這麼少，豪氣點乾了它吧！」在我還在發呆的時候，他已經添了第二杯。  
因為太久沒有嘗過酒的滋味，便似喝氣泡水一樣，大口大口地喝著。一般容易入口的烈酒，後勁都是到胃了才有開始洶湧而來，我彷彿品到這酒的中後調，牽引著甜甜的雲呢嗱味，又有些水果果香和蜂蜜的厚重感隨之而來。一直在我鼻腔前縈繞，好像下一口就要去吃雲呢拿雪糕一樣。

20

甜味使我的心情很好，血液骨子裡的雀躍因子也被帶動，我不斷纏著他，問他是甚麼牌子，是Cognac那邊出產的哪一種酒，是甚麼年份。但任我搖著他手臂，他都不肯開金口，透露出一絲信息。  
「走開，你是醫生，年紀這麼小就學人喝那麼多酒還做個鬼手術。」  
「喂，你醉了吧？趁清醒快去一旁，可別纏著我，我不會照顧人。」  
「喂喂喂，你別搶！我真服了你，你可別真去每個牌子都買一瓶來嚐啊喂！」  
「別躺地板啊喂，會著涼！」  
我聞聲起來，在酒勁來的時候，去打開了他的琴，不受控制地彈著不同的歌曲。只要是腦裡想到的旋律，我都彈出來了。  
我跟他是極端，他跟我一個朋友一樣，喝醉了會哭，不受控制地哭訴。但我跟另一半人一樣，會心情興奮，也就是會壞事那群人，醒來卻忘了自己做了甚麼的那種。所以我不會喝到爛醉，因為我怕自己太失控而別人應付不了，最後添了麻煩，我也討厭那個失態的自己的樣子。  
這是第一次。還是在他面前。我聽著自己的呼氣聲，也聽著我指尖製造出來的聲音，感受著血脈裡的滾動，好像在跑甚麼十公里一樣，以自己的意志力去奔跑，調節著自己的速度，卻不會停下來或放慢步伐。  
最後我彈累了，就自顧自地收好了琴，好好鋪好琴鍵的布，輕手輕腳地蓋上蓋，回了自己的房間。  
直至數小時後天明，我才回復意識，看了看天色，我又睡了睡。  
再後來起來，他已經酒醒了，在客廳泰若自然地吃著早餐，看到我時不禁驚訝了一下。  
到我坐下，他才忍不住再用同樣的眼光看我，忍不住拍了拍手。  
「佩服，佩服。」他看著我說，「你也太厲害了吧。」  
我越來越害怕，怕自己做了甚麼失態的事，便怯怯地問：「我該不會發酒瘋了吧？」  
Danny一臉無奈，扁著嘴地點點頭，一言不發。  
糟了。  
「那......那我是做了甚麼事？」就像電影那些情節一樣，一邊回想，一邊雙手交叉掩著胸前。  
他哼聲，依舊扁著嘴：「你把我的酒都倒掉了。」然後就是一臉皮笑肉不笑的樣子。  
他看我嚥了嚥口水，便連珠發炮地說：「你這個死仔包，我不過是勸你酒要你別喝那麼多而已，你用得著從我手上搶了之後都喝到打嗝，那都算了，你喝不完你大可以放下啊，你為甚麼要倒了呢？嗚嗚嗚我的心要碎了，這不是錢的問題，不不不不，這就是錢的問題，你以為時間不是金錢嗎？我可是放到現在才敢開來喝，本來打算只喝一半的......」說著說著更咬牙切齒。  
我完全愣了，因為我對他說的事情完全沒有印象——一丁點也沒有。  
他樣子就像被我污辱了良家婦女一樣嚶嚶嚶地咬著小手帕哭訴——沒有眼淚和小手帕地。  
上演完一連串小劇場之後，他更是很激動地拍了一下桌子，使我弓著的腰一下子挺直了，心臟也繃了出來一樣。  
「不過！算你小子識相。喝到這麼爛醉也沒有吐到地下，還好好掃地，洗完澡、刷完牙才去睡覺，也看不出你這麼自律嘛，發完酒瘋還會做家務。」  
我聽罷也算悄悄鬆一口氣，看來他沒有真的很生氣。  
在我要開口道歉之前，他又自圓其說，擺擺手：「算了啦，你說得對，『千金散盡還復來』，倒了又如何，是水還是酒，都是液體而已，我那麼會賺錢，再買一瓶就是了。」  
這下子我就更愣了，我不但倒掉了他的藏酒，還在他面前大談李白的《將進酒》......  
不但他服了我，我也服了我自己。


	3. 21-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // 你知人心險惡，依然赤子如常。  
> 1 文中出現過的歌單可以在bio的linktree中找到  
> 2 文中提及的flowchart亦在ig story之中，只供參考，不保證對，反正get到logic就ok了。  
> 3 越寫越多1986年的元素

21

李白是甚麼人，《將進酒》是甚麼作品，一想到這篇文章的種種，還有Danny的種種，我連自殺的心都有了。他見到我臉色如此煞白糟糕，一言不發，便忍不住開口安慰我。  
「沒事啦沒事啦，又不是甚麼大事，你又沒給我添甚麼麻煩，我只是嚇嚇你而已。」他好像不知道要怎樣安慰別人，連話都沒有組織好，語氣焦急。  
我知道他不介意，但我自己很介意。  
他又說：「你昨天意興大發，彈了好多好好聽的歌哦！Jay你也太有才華了吧！」  
我知道他的心意，卻還是很鄭重地說：「對不起！」  
他一下拍到我肩上：「對不起個鬼啦！真對不起就跟我去晨運遊車河吧！」  
看著他去樂呼呼地去整裝的背影，還有肩上那真實存在的痛感，我還是愣著。  
他言出必行，真帶我去遊車河，他的開蓬跑車真的太帥氣，其實我自己的車也可以開蓬，但被說了開蓬這種設計其實很傷車本身，再加上我用車多因為要上高速，沙塵很大，所以我從來都不會多此一舉去開篷。清風吹過我倆的臉，把我倆的頭髮都吹亂了，他很聰明地戴了一副太陽眼鏡，跟西裝和車上放的西洋音樂搭著很帥氣，彷彿隨時隨地就能拍幾十張像《夢裡人》的唱片封套一樣。  
他載著我走過被樹所包圍的山路，旁邊零丁經過幾間獨立屋，我一時搞不清楚是過去香港仔還是赤柱。要不是不斷有斜坡，我應該會以為自己在新界。最後我們停了在一個公眾沙灘的路邊。  
我問：「這是哪裡的山旮旯？」  
他說：「聖士提反灣泳灘。」  
最詭異的是，星期日早上的聖士提反灣泳灘居然人流不多，再說，明天是英女皇壽辰後第一個星期一，是公眾假期，居然沒有人。  
他似是看穿我所想：「就是沒有人才帶你來這，樂得清靜。」  
我問了個愚蠢的問題：「你能聽到我想法？」  
所以他翻了個白眼：「Written all over your face.」  
所謂Queen’s Official Birthday，並不是英女皇真正的出生日，只是一個授勳的日子，方便舉國慶祝，傳聞是因為六月時英國天氣比較好的緣故，所以在八十年代改到六月中。然而無論如何，我們都找了個地方躺下，聽著風聲海浪聲。  
早上雖然還沒有很曬，但香港獨有的悶熱和濕熱來臨已有一段時間，今天氣溫三十一度，在這幾天相對來說偏高，躺在沙子上也感受到溫熱。

22

我們倆都沒有開口，只是間中喝著他來之前買了的汽水。  
他突然問：「Jay，如果你以後都沒法回去未來，那該怎麼辦？」  
我看著藍天白雲，一時間有些恍惚。  
這些天來，我自己也不太敢去觸及這個問題，因為我自己也不知道，那該怎麼辦。  
「你要幫我超渡嗎？」  
「我啋過你！」看著他慌張的樣子，我知道我成功反惡作劇一次了。  
我看了他一眼，沒心沒肺地笑著：「你知不知道，這次回來，在你身上，我學會了一件事。」  
他不解。  
我便接下去說：「要跟時間做朋友。」  
「我一直都覺得只要我肯，我就可以控制和分配如何利用時間。你知道嗎？我是個時間操作員，我平常都會聽我爸所說，用盡一分一秒，連誤差也計算進去，每天都過著非常規律的生活。我有些朋友還笑說，我不應當叫人準時食藥的醫生或是藥劑師，我應該去當懲教。」  
他附和：「珍惜光陰，沒甚麼不好的。」  
我便說：「但很多人跟我說過，時間是不可以操控的。因為這個世界上有意外。生活不一定都跟著自己計劃所走的。」  
他卻搖搖頭：「你把事情想得太複雜了。無論是意外，還是規律，重要是你如何面對。真心的，你一個人來到這個陌生的地方，要跟一個陌生的人相處，還要接受這個不規則的生活模式，很不容易。」  
「是啊，你都知你有多任性的啊。」我嘆氣，「不過，適應無常，便是如常。」  
我開始鮮有地感性起來：「Danny，謝謝你。」  
「謝我幹嘛？你又要惹哭我嗎？」他反應很大。  
「我想感謝你令我明白『一期一會』的重要性，因為當下的時光無法再來，你我都要珍而重之——看過的風景、說過的話、相遇過的人。」  
我從不吝嗇真心實意的話，這也是我想跟他說的話。腦裡突然響起《我和春天有個約會》的旋律，便伸手去拿出電話，打算播放出來，伴著這初夏的美色。可是一點播放的按鈕，卻聽不到聲音，我看看他，他不可能知道這廢鐵發生問題時要怎麼解決，我便點去看這歌的專輯主頁，原來是劉雅麗在1995年出版的作品。  
1995年。  
我自顧自地圓場：「應該是speaker壞了。」我想哼出來，卻總是不在調。  
他又問：「你酒喝太多了吧。」  
其實是因為這首歌1986年時依然沒有成型，於是我否認：「算了，你總會有機會聽到的。」

「夜闌人靜處 當天際星與月漸漸流動  
感觸有如潮水般洶湧  
若是情未凍 請跟我哼這幽幽的SAXAPHONE  
於今晚柔柔的想我入夢中

夜闌人靜處 當天際星與月漸漸流動  
感觸有如潮水般洶湧  
若是情未凍 請跟我哼這幽幽的SAXAPHONE  
它可以柔柔將真愛為你送

若是情未凍 始終相信我倆與春天有個約會  
I have a date with spring......」

我徑自地在腦裡放了這首歌，說起來奇怪，這是一首會讓我想起三叔公張國榮的歌。比起「春天該很好，你若尚在場」、還是「風繼續吹，不忍遠離」，「於今晚柔柔的想我入夢中」會讓我想起三叔公在翻唱專輯裡唱過的「借夜闌靜處，獨看天涯星，每夜繁星不變，每夜長照耀......」  
就算Danny也是，在這兩個動靜皆宜的兩個人身上，我總會在這首歌裡想起了他們恬靜又溫柔的身影。  
回到一九八六年，算是不枉此行了。一九八六年的陳百強和一九八六年的張國榮，還有一九八六年的香港，單挑出來可以揮筆一天一夜，更何況是同時交叉發生，實在太不可思議。  
我播放了1986年前出版的歌曲，跟他一起渡過這個愜意的上午。

23

「如果真的回不去的話，那就這樣咯。」  
他卻沒有嘻皮笑臉，猛然起來，愕然地看著我說這突如其來的話。  
我輕嘆口氣，也坐起來，在沙子上撫平了：「來，我畫一個Flowchart你看，你就會明白。」他便全神貫注地看著沙子。  
「首先有兩個大的可能性，可能回去，和不可能回去。」「Start」下面畫了「Yes」和「No」。  
「兩者很容易理解，那我先說可能的部分，不可能就待會說。」再在「Yes」下面用樹枝畫出幾個分枝。  
「撇除其他物理因素和條件，例如Where和How，我先作When的假設。第一、就是現在，第二、隨時，第三、十年後。」再在下一層寫了「X=0」，「X<10」和「10」。  
「要是現在就能回去的話，那就皆大歡喜了，你和我都會回到自己各自的人生軌跡，所謂的回到過去就好像夢一場。」再在下層畫了個「End」。  
「至於隨時回去的話，結果也是一樣，只是不知道這天會是十年內的哪一天。」我還是把線畫到「End」，中間再加上「X =？」。  
「十年是我假設現在到1996年10月31日之前的一段時間。因為那一天是我出生日，所以在你這個時空也將會有我的存在，那我很可能就會過回本來在另一個時空的人生，就像是在《Back to the Future》裡一樣，同一個時空不會有兩個我。」箭嘴指到下一層的「1996/10/31」。  
然後我又圈起了「X=？」，指向了「No」那一邊。  
「既然如此，在回去之前，一切都是不可能，所以我又假設，等到九六年那一天來之前，我會一直維持現在的狀態，同時不會改變任何將會發生的事件。」再寫下「+C」，代表Constant。  
「同時還有另一個可能，就是Y，我會成為這個時空的一部分，我的父母未必會相遇，然後未必生下我，你的人生也會從此改變，往遠一點想，這個世界都會因為我的出現而產出蝴蝶效應，從此跟我在未來知道的『1986年』不一樣。」於是我又寫了下，「X∩Y≠C2」，因為我隨時回去未來和在這個時空留下痕跡這兩個事件發生，不代表九六年那一天的事不會發生，更不一定會有衝突，而且我的改變可能只是殊途同歸，該發生的事情依然會發生，可能只是換了別種方式而結果依然一樣。  
他聽罷只覺得很沉重，手一搭在我肩上，一臉認真地對我說：「我知道十年是一段很長的時間，但是沒關係，我會負責任的。」  
我聳聳肩，翻了超大的白眼，一臉「嫌棄」：「我呸呸呸，負個鬼責，誰要你負責了，你只要把自己的人生負責好就是。」又指指沙子，示意他，「而且你看看，九六年十月那天來到，我也不一定會回到未來的。」然後就畫了一條長長的箭嘴，沒有指向任何結果。  
然後又很語重心長地說：「還有一點是，我開始感受到這裡的一草一物，由昨天喝醉了酒，到今天畫的這個Flowchart沒有立刻消失，都在指向一件事，那就是我開始在這個時空留下痕跡了。」  
他也意識到我這幾天的改變，便又發問：「那1986年10月31日呢？這天有可能回去嗎？」  
「我不否定這一天的可能性，所以我歸納到『隨機』的選項裡。」  
「此時此刻，我們真的除了等待以外就甚麼都做不了嗎？」他愁眉苦臉，神色頹然。  
正當我要開他玩笑，問他是不是要甩掉我、怕我真的跟著他十年之時，他像一顆亮的了燈泡一樣，興高釆烈地對我說：「Jay！這不還有你媽媽嗎？」  
我一愣，突然覺得很危險，閃過很多不祥的念頭：「別別別，你想幹甚麼。」  
「我們製造機會，促成你爸爸媽媽在一起，確定他們會相愛會結婚，不就好了嗎？」看他雀躍的樣子，他是認真的。  
我連忙按著他，要他冷靜：「你說的這就是問題了，現在都不知道是買大還是買小，你怎麼知道我爸爸現在在哪，你又怎麼知道他們一定會在我們製造的條件下必然相愛呢？好吧，他們真的相愛了，你又怎麼肯定他們生的小孩就一定是我呢？」  
他卻不以為然：「那就賭一場啊！你不是說你不知道你會不會改變歷史嗎？那我們怎麼不可以先開球，確定這個歷史一定會發生呢？」  
我猛搖頭，很認真地反駁他的論說：「所以這就是問題啊，先不說在1986年裡面，我媽都還沒有去紐約讀書，又怎麼能遇到當交流生的我爸呢？那你想先確保我媽會去美國留學，還是先確保我爸會在英國逃學去考LSE呢？」  
他一下子就被我繞進去了，一時間拿錯了重點：「英國？英國好耶，我都有一段時間沒去了，出發吧，我們去英國找你爸不就好了嗎？你爸在英國的哪裡啊？」  
他甚至要拿出了大哥大，馬上去買機票似的。我必須要在他的狂想發酵之前制止他，便說：「好啊，你就去找啊，由Scotland開始找到England，學校那麼多，總有一間會找到的。」  
他樣子就像結霜的茄子，卻又不服軟：「那實在是太好了，那我就去盡每個城市，找不到也不要緊，我再去法國和意大利，順便Shopping三兩個月才回來，到時某人不要抱怨無聊哦。」  
我心裡竊笑，一臉不在乎：「哦，是嗎？沒關係，你就去吧，我一個人也可以的，也許你到時候錢花光了回來，我可能六號也還沒練好呢。」說的六號，是匈牙利狂想曲的第六號。  
「哼，那我出發前就先把屋子搬空，誰怕誰！」  
「那我就跟著你的傢俱去，賴死也不走。」  
「那我就帶夠兩皮箱英鎊去，不玩個三兩年也不回來！」  
「那我就要跟著你去了，明知道你買東西被人訛也不提醒你。」  
「哇哇哇，你這個臭小子，看不出來你心腸這麼歹毒哦！」我就知道他最緊張自己的錢，於是他就如我所想一樣被氣到了。我們一邊掩著肚子大笑，說著這些無聊話，一邊出去赤柱的茶座吃午飯。

24

星期日的赤柱雖然沒有像北河街街市一樣人多，但也有過之而無不及。他不像我那個年代那些明星，不是口罩就是半邊臉大的墨鏡，倒是很大方地在街上走著，這讓我想起很多人都說香港是個遍地明星的地方，出去隨便就能偶遇。不過這個說法應該只適合在這個時代，因為在我們那個時代，明星出巡不是保鑣就是特別通道，又或是關店包場，還哪有像發哥那般親民的大明星。  
很明顯已經有不少人認出他來了，卻沒有人敢上前來跟他打招呼。我對此毫不意外，因為要是我的話，我也不敢隨便跟他說話。先不說他一個人時的低氣壓，他臉皮又薄，生人勿近，總有種容易受驚嚇的錯覺。他是我們眼中的神，「可遠觀而不可褻玩焉」，他永遠都是那般高高在上，觸不可及，說的可不是他要擺甚麼明星架子，而是他就站在你面前，你依然覺得跟他的距離是十萬八千里，你跟他處於兩個維度。這就是他的特別之處。他的敏感細膩、超越前人的藝術觸覺、對聲音的敏銳度，都是先天賦予的禮物。

**_He is born to be a star. He is extraordinary._ **

我同時覺得，一定有很多人有這樣的同感，例如在這個時代裡以一個不遠不近的距離見過他的人。不過依我對他的印象和這幾天相處的經驗，我倒覺得大家可以大方一些。  
三米以外那桌有三個中學生般的女生，連我也已經察覺到她們了，更何況是他。她們不敢大聲喧嘩，只是強裝鎮定地說著悄悄話，但那悄悄竄過來的眼神已經把她們的心情表露無遺——想跟他搭話但又不敢。  
我這個外人在上帝視角看起來覺得她們有點可愛。雖然我前幾天才因為要怎麼跟他相處而躊躇，但現今的我卻可以大前輩上身，覺得如果她們有人敢踏出一步過來打招呼，面前這個在十分鐘前才因為說完無聊話而心情大好的幼稚鬼一定喜上加喜。  
可惜，大部分人都沒有膽量去打破他的距離，我們一直用餐到結束走人，都只是受到部分的注目，她們都大多時在興奮地竊竊私語。除了一個人。  
我就知道他的週末一定是節目繽紛，吃了午飯回家也只是中場休息，卻沒想過，回家泊好車上樓的時候，居然遇到一個意想不到的人。我本來走在他前面，可是當離遠見到一個人的時候，我的腳步一窒，還轉過身來想要逃跑，看到他墨鏡下神氣了一下的神情才發現自己的動作出賣了對方的身份——那是十年後會生下我的我媽。現在的她還只是個高中生，跟當下青少年沒甚麼分別，但又從打扮和神態方面顯示出比同齡的人更端莊有氣度。我以為她只會在自己的偶像面前輕輕點頭以表示禮貌，卻沒想過她會在這個偌大的停車場內在他的兩三米處跟他打招呼。  
「Hi！Danny！」我媽，嗯，雖然我年齡比現在的她大，但還是稱呼她為「我媽」會比較習慣。我媽聲音比她平時的聲調大和高，大概她內心也需要壯壯膽。  
「Hello Jenny！」他一出口我就呆了，我明明都沒跟他說過我媽叫甚麼名字，他居然叫得出？  
我媽心花怒放，便跟他搭著話來：「剛外出完嗎？」  
他心情很好，完全welcome聊著閒天：「是啊，剛去了沙灘，曬了曬太陽。你看我膚色是不是很健康？」  
我媽很捧場：「是呢，你一直都這麼適合黑黝的膚色。」  
他很接受這樣的讚美，無視了在一旁無奈的我，又把玩著手中的大哥大，一點也沒有拉起天線的意思，看來是絕對不會理睬我：「因為夏天啊嘛，天氣這麼好，可不能悶在家裡。」——明明剛才才說過天氣很熱。  
他又打量了一眼我媽的裝扮，單肩背了個網球袋，頭上的髮帶還跟手上的護腕同色，跟我以前見過照片中那些校服照和家庭合照中的書卷氣大小姐裝扮不一樣，一髮馬尾充滿活力，他便一臉氣定神閒，「讓我猜猜，今天你不去拉小提琴，你是要去打Tennis嗎？」  
......那不是顯而易見嗎。  
我媽似是心情更好：「嗯！平時這個時間我都會去游泳，今天轉轉新意思。」她努力地措詞，讓自己看起來輕鬆一點。  
旁邊的我忍不住打了個呵欠，因為他們開始在聊哪裡的泳灘水質比較好。  
你們都是去俱樂部會所的游泳池游泳，有專人打理，談個鬼水質，會有差嗎？？？  
終於有人打斷了他們，是我媽家的司機劉叔，他過來接過了網球袋，禮貌地催促著。  
「那我們下次再聊吧！Bye Bye！」笑容滿面的他目送著我媽笑容滿面地跟劉叔離開。  
Goddamn it！我敢肯定，我收到哈佛錄取通知書的時候我媽都沒笑得那麼開心！

25

停車場裡再次空無一人，我乾笑著看他：「聊完了是吧？」  
他像個小孩子一樣猛點頭。  
雖然明知道我媽不是他的類型，但我忍不住吐槽他：「你到底是要幫我爸溝我媽，還是你自己想溝我媽？」  
他馬上拽拽手：「啋！閘住！我才不會搞細路女。」然後又拍拍我肩，「那是因為我對美女印象比較深刻而已。」無視了我懷疑的眼神，他又繼續說，認真地想了想，「我會記得她是因為她是師妹，第二，她不像其他人一樣躲躲藏藏， 第一次在這附近見到她的時候，她比我還慌張，就好像我跟你的初次見面一樣，情況呢有些趣緻。」  
我一邊聽一邊點點頭，也確實明白，同時覺得這樣的我媽有點有趣，因為她一直都是一個非常冷靜的人，榮辱不驚，不會輕易表露自己的情緒，所以在商場上是個很優秀的精英。  
「說起來真有趣，你媽這樣有氣質的一個人，怎麼會生下這麼話多的你。」  
我眨眨眼睛，看著他，又指指自己，彷彿他說的是別人。  
「我話多？」真的啞巴吃黃蓮，有苦說不出，「我一個人的時候明明很安靜。」  
他覺得詭異，下巴都合不起來：「不是吧？」  
「我是獨生子，父母要工作，當然是自己跟自己玩啊。」  
他搖搖頭：「一個人好玩嗎？這麼悶。」  
我不以為然：「你要靠別人的陪伴的話是一定很悶的，除非那個人可以無時無刻陪你，不過這很明顯不合理。最好的出口就是自己學會跟自己相處。」  
他想問又不敢問似的：「你父母......以前都很忙嗎？」  
我看著他開門，又去完成那套指定動作，然後去換衣服，收拾東西，一邊充當他的背景音樂，說：「忙啊，要不然怎麼會見不了面？他們經常公幹，是空中飛人。不過以此為代價，我擁有的比別人多很多，所以我在這一方面早就看透了。」  
「Jay，你真的很老成。」他把睡過沙灘的衣服拿去洗了，經過看到在客廳的我便說。  
「那難道要鑽牛角尖嗎？我以前常覺得，我們沒辦法選擇要不要出生在這個世上，但既然已經生而為人，我們可以選擇如何去活得痛快。你不是說過嗎，重要是自己看待事情的心態。」然後又撓撓頭。「但我還是要強調，我父母對我很好，他們已經盡了責任，給予我所有最好的條件。」  
「你父母真的教育得你很好。」我好像在一剎間看到他眼中一閃而過的稱羨。  
在他稱讚我的時候，我也回敬：「你也不賴啊，你是個心地善良的人，又有才華。」  
他樂呵呵地笑：「再戴高帽的話就要天黑了，出發吧。」  
我便問：「去哪？」  
他拿起袋子，便說：「去做運動！」  
我不解：「剛剛不是已經曬了太陽嗎？」  
他擺擺手：「剛那算甚麼，我跟你說，接下來下午的行程我都想好了，先去游泳，再去吃下午茶，你要不陪我就待在這吧。」然後徑自就離開。  
「好好好，我去我去。」  
即使沒有自己一向用的泳褲，但有私家泳池，再加上沒人能看到我，能游就算了。我還順道拿了他家的結他，放到他車上。在車途上，我一時興起，彈唱起了Sam哥的《父母恩》，雖然平常已經習慣了父母不在身旁，但剛才這麼一提起，倒是有些想念他們了。

「在世間飄泊，孤身彷似浮雲，心底裡每思親添百感，  
父母恩千丈，一生把我護蔭，有若明燈驅黑暗。

父母恩，勝萬金，春暉寸草心，推衾送暖，舐犢情深，  
盡孝守本份，此生遵照父訓，掛念慈親悲不禁......」

26

三四拍的歌彈起來樂韻悠悠，挑著弦時像華爾滋舞步一樣，很有律動。他也被這樣溫馨的音樂渲染，在一旁哼著本來歌曲裡的口琴部分，哪怕只是啦啦啦地吟唱，他的中高音也為歌曲生色不少。他的加入很即興隨意，卻讓我有種我們合作過很多次的錯覺。  
我連指彈的部分也彈了，在沒有譜而且並沒有練很多次之下完成度頗高，我很滿意，他很訝異。最驚喜他的是，我轉了個調，彈起了他自己作曲的《飛出去》。

「溫室難成勁草，青年人懷抱，不願做二世祖，  
只願實踐當年宏誌，抱負我必追達到。」

最惹他要停車打我的是，我模仿了他出道時期的唱腔，用力地像朗誦式咬字，就像「好假的肥仔」和「特別的朗誦技巧」一樣七情上面，惹得他一邊捧腹大笑，一邊伸手來拍我。  
玩笑歸玩笑，但我覺得這是他初出道時的特色，因為他跟羅文是同公司的歌手，我想當時的監製或是製作有指點過他這條歌唱的路線，也有可能是因為七十年代的唱腔就是因為古裝片的作品題材關係，這般向「粵劇腔」靠邊，形成了獨特的流行曲風格。  
《飛出去》是我媽很喜歡的一首歌，因為這跟她的經歷有關，而在1986年，正正就是她要面對學業上的挑戰，是向我外公證明自己能力和意志力的關鍵時候。這會決定她能否去美國修讀自己喜歡的科目，還是要去英國走我外公給她安排的路。剛剛看到她，想起了她跟我輕描淡寫地說過這段時間所面對的一些困境，而當時她就是靠著Danny這個精神支柱，去渡過所有難關。  
而Danny在詮釋《飛出去》這首歌的時候，用的唱腔正正就是強調著每個字，有種想要把自己心聲大聲控訴的意味，再配合整張專輯的主題，的確很描繪青少年的多樣心理。  
我跟我媽不太一樣，我喜歡這首歌是因為編曲，要是仔細一聽，這個年代Bass的編曲都一般比起平時更加突出搶耳，有自己獨特的位置和旋律，作為堅挺的支持，尤其墊托起他偏高音的歌聲。  
Danny這個人特別之處就是，他是一個黑洞，看不見起點，也看不見終點，他的作品裡尤其反映這個特色，在這個浩瀚的宇宙裡，你永遠不會知道他下一秒要給你看甚麼在別處看不到的風景，再下一秒又是甚麼奇特的畫面，處處都是沒有去過的地方，每一刻都充滿驚喜和新鮮，精彩繽紛，目不暇給。這就是他的特色，每首歌，每一個作品都值得細味，值得去思考他要帶給聽眾的訊息，就像有些人比起幕前光鮮，更加喜歡去好奇幕後的細節和過程一樣，多方面多角度去熱愛、了解一個作品。  
就在這彈指之間，我們就去到香港仔遊艇會，他把車匙交給了職員，自己就徑自進去。今天是星期日，人本來應該很多，但因為他預先留位的關係，泳池有一半都是他使用的。我的心情隨著看到泳池的緣故而亢奮起來，因為我曾經想過，要是能跟他比比游泳就好了。我興奮得本著沒有人看到我的心態，做了一會熱身之後就完全不顧儀態地脫了我一直穿的連帽衣，拿出了隨身的手機和耳機，只有一直在穿的運動短褲，就比他先跳進池中。他裝束齊全，泳帽泳鏡泳褲一個不落，慢吞吞做了熱身之後想跳又不跳，一臉尷尬的樣子。  
我便浮上水面，撥了撥頭髮，抹了臉上的水，回頭抬頭去看他：「你怎麼啦？」  
他看看四周，不見有別人，便對我說：「我沒想過你會跳進去。」他一臉不高興。  
依然捉摸不透為何他這個樣子，便一臉認真問：「我為甚麼不能跳進去啊？」  
他顧左右而言他：「兩個麻甩佬用一個池，好醜啊！」  
我像中了槍一樣，先吐了血再向後倒，再向池邊大叫：「羞恥個鬼啦！我又沒有香港腳，又沒有皮膚病，你怕甚麼啊！」然後不理會他多餘的心理障礙，一個翻身，自顧自地游起蝶式來了。

27

游泳是我爸教我的，在最初學習、還沒有加入學校泳隊之前，我還問過他一個很傻的問題：蝶式存在的意義是甚麼。因為游蝶式又難又累又辛苦，而且又不是最快，救人的時候也不會用蝶式，最開始的時候少下水，所以手腳和呼吸的協調抓不太靈活，掙扎了一番。  
我爸當時說，因為蝶式夠靈活，而且姿勢比其他好看，而我只用蠻力，既沒有節奏感和協調性，當然游得累。不過後來改善了手腰協調和手臂划水的寬度，自然得心應手，不但在速度上，連在運動量上也有效提升，甚至到後來我就只游自由式和蝶式。  
說時快，我已經游了一圈回去，浮上水面，弄清了視線，只見他在池邊目瞪口呆。  
我便問：「怎麼了，是太慢了嗎？」我想想也是，剛剛幾乎沒有用力，這個五十米左右的距離我應該用了幾乎五十秒來游，肯定不是學界D1速度之餘，連我自己一般訓練的紀錄也不算。  
「慢？你Butterfly也游得太好了吧？」他訝異得嘴裡可以塞一個雞蛋。  
我不以為然：「我可是校隊的啊，這個時間已經很慢了！」  
「那自由式呢？」  
看來我挑起了他的勝負欲，我便說：「你跳下來跟我比比不就知道了嗎？」  
他白了我一眼：「哼！比就比，怕你麼？」然後便敏捷地跳下水來，示意我要開始。  
之後我就沒有再分神去思考別的事情，因為這個人是竭盡全力去游，我們到最後不是比誰快，而是比誰游到最後不停下來。不過還是我比他快投降，因為我太久沒游長距離，身體有些負荷不了。他也僅僅超越我一點，比我多游了一圈。  
我放鬆了全身，浮在水面，游起了背泳歇息，最初連話也說不出來。  
他在那邊喘氣，一副快要往生的樣子在怨懟：「我真笨，中了你的激將法，累死我了。」  
我當然還口：「我才笨，用盡了十成力游到最後才來投降，早知你這麼厲害還比甚麼。」  
「友誼第二，比賽第一嘛。」意識到自己已經開始胡言亂語，「啊不，是比賽第二才是。」  
我被他逗笑了：「你想贏就直說吧，我又游不過你。」  
他哼聲：「唓！這又不是你真實力，我才不信你真的比我慢。」  
「你又知道了？」  
他一臉理所當然：「能去學界的都不會太慢。」  
「紀錄真快的話就不會被別的幾間學校笑了。」想想我母校「比上不足，比下有餘」的成績，真的得啖笑。不過學界最大的談資還是「買人」文化，到底是體育，還是運動，其實大家都心中有數。我待在泳隊這些年來，心態由「要為學校爭光」已經調節到「跟自己較勁」了。  
「我不知道甚麼紀錄，我只知道你蝶式游得很標準。」真任性，「快跟我說有甚麼秘訣。」  
我就知道。  
於是他徑自地開始了蝶式，而我就開始觀察他的動作。  
很多人不擅長蝶式大多都是因為那些通病，我小時候就已經遇到過，所以解決起來也頗有心得。但在這一點上我再次覺得他很多方面都只是缺乏後天的培養，例如拍子感一樣，其實只要他專注去解決這些小瑕疵，他真的近乎完美了。雖然如此依然瑕不掩瑜，他的天賦就像一道很刺眼很刺眼的光芒，完全蓋過了這些不足為提的不完美。  
同時我又覺得，也許凡人就是要添些不完美，才算是個合格的凡人。我是一個主修科學的人，我從不信天意，因為我相信很多事只要自己肯努力，肯用對方法，沒有事情是做不到，沒有地方是去不了的。但這一刻，我看著這個心肺功能一點都不差的男人，突然不得不信命——也許他太完美，也許美人自古如名將，不許人間見白頭。以此為代價，他只得留下他的天籟、他永遠青春的容貌，和一個個傳奇在世。

28

游泳的習慣畢竟不是一朝一夕就可以改變，今天的運動量已經算是比平常多，所以我們只多游了一會就離開了，如他所說，出去文華酒店吃一個下午茶回復一下體力。他在文華酒店有自己的長桌子，他還得意地向我炫耀，後面是任白傳說中的固定座位，有時候過來還可以見到二人優雅地品茶，粵劇界的傳奇就像幅美麗的圖畫。  
運動可以產生使人愉悅的安多酚，此時此刻他心情很好，笑容很多，於是我不知道以哪來的立場，高高在上地對他說：「這就對了，你有空就應該多去做運動，見見朋友——但是少喝酒，這對你的歌唱事業才有好沒壞。」還拍拍他肩，鼓勵他。  
他失笑，對著大哥大說：「Jay，你真的很不客氣，年紀這麼小就成熟到這樣，」然後又數數手指，「我好歹也比你年長個四十歲的吧？」  
我卻認真地說：「可是在我印象中，你一點都不老啊？」撇除最大因素，畢竟在我認識的人中，沒有幾個人可以快三十歲人了還這麼「naughty」，思想純粹到為很簡單的事而快樂，又為很簡單的事而傷心，然後把七情六慾都寫在臉上、自稱要「惡一點」，但轉頭又會把真心交出，最最最幼稚是可以為了些無聊的惡作劇而樂個一整天。  
「你這小子把口真啷過油......」在他吐槽我的時候，有個人走過來，他見狀也站了起來，跟對方寒暄著。  
哦，原來是那位「犯了全天下男人都會犯的錯」的男人。  
我下意識也隨著他站了起來，但我對他們的對話沒有興趣，在一旁有些百般聊賴。大概我臉上的不屑真的很明顯，甫坐下來他就有些好奇。  
「你剛才怎麼啦？」  
我搖搖頭，裝沒事：「沒甚麼。」  
他卻說：「可你的表情卻很有事，有事到我剛才以為你要說個『呸』字了。」但他見我欲言又止的模樣，便擺擺手，不再追問。  
我狐疑：「你不是很好奇嗎？」  
「你說你還是他？」他呷了口茶，「我對他沒興趣，你的反應更趣緻，我想了想可能是未來的事吧，便不追問了。」那當然，他可是得罪了全天下男人的男人，時至2020年，他的行徑依然令人不齒。  
在別人面前嚼舌根不是我的愛好，他也是，三叔公說得對，Danny從來不會說別人是非。  
我便說：「原來如此。不過，日久見人心，你以後便會知道了。」  
他並沒有很意外：「人性本來如此，又有何見不見呢？別人的事，少理為妙。」  
我點著頭附和：「果然是佛經看多了，想法都跟以前不一樣。」  
他一副袋錢到我袋的樣子：「我已經看透很多事了，不會再過份執著。這個名利場上人這麼多，又怎麼可能分得清誰是人誰是鬼，做人最重要是問心無愧，對得住天地，對得住自己。」  
我沒有說話，只是喝了一口茶。想了想那些他親近的人在2020年的近況，這句話好像顯得有些蒼白。我曾經假設過很多，去了解他們背後的想法和目的，嘗試站到對立面去用另一種角度看同一件事。但後來發現沒有這必要，因為我自問很憤世嫉俗，愛憎分明到覺得「求同存異」只是一種表面和好的說法。世上有千百種人，每個人心中都有自己的正義。我們有，對立的人都有，我覺得他們不值得我浪費時間去跟他們糾纏一些鐵板釘釘、是非黑白的事實，哪怕是一個眼神都不想施捨。雖然自我，但別人的想法又與我何干？  
我又看看他，總覺得這樣有些樂觀正面的他是另一種壓抑和自我安慰。

「Jay，你年紀還小，以後還要經歷很多高低潮。你可能會迷失、可能會陷入痛苦，但不要怕，你是個聰明人，比起我，你一定會更堅強、更靈活去面對這些困難。千萬別像我一樣脆弱。」那一天，他說過的話中，我對這句囑咐尤其深刻。

29

新的一天，新的開始，來到星期一，便是在一九八六年的第七天。我依然是個無主孤魂——一個對著未來只能抱順其自然心態的孤魂。  
他好像已經習慣了有我的生活，或是用另一角度去想，他依然在他的世界中，有沒有我也毋妨。他昨晚感悟完一回以後，又好像陷進了另一個情緒迴旋。自從那天之後，他好像認為我不喜歡看見他低落的樣子，所以他會躲起來去哭。然後第二天又是若無其事的樣子。  
我問他：「今天有甚麼計劃？」  
他似是沒有計劃的樣子：「嗯......」突然靈機一動，「去孤兒院探訪好不好？」  
我卻說：「好啊，日行一善！」  
挑完禮物之後，他心情不錯，沒有大起大伏，卻又隱隱感受到有些凝重，他一路都用哼著小曲這個舉動來掩飾著這層心情。我憑著僅無絕有的方向感去看路牌，目測是大埔這樣的方向，但不知道是甚麼位置。  
在八十年代，政府所發展新市鎮計劃實質上已經進入第三代，撇除近二十年、早期發展的觀塘、荃灣、沙田和屯門不說，我們在去的大埔算是比較新的地區，是第二代。發展的基礎很簡單，就是以交通連接起各個地區，建立工業區和大型公共房屋，以解決九龍和香港島的用地問題，例如早期的寮屋問題，以及公共房屋的供應需求，更可以提升各個地區的經濟效益，提升當地人的生活質素。依稀記得資料上寫，天水圍一帶以前原來都是魚塘，是在1986年這段時間才把最後一戶遷出，把水塘填平，發展新市鎮，不過天水圍成為「悲情城市」，就是後話了。  
雖然表面上這些新市鎮帶來的好處很多，但也有不少硬傷，就例如我們現在正面對的交通和設施配套問題。在這個發展中的八十年代，連接港島、九龍和新界的主幹線就那麼幾條，我們先在紅隧堵住，在窩打老道一號幹線穿過九龍之後，又進入了獅子山隧道，再堵了好一會兒，才僅僅到達沙田。由於是新市鎮的關係，附近經過大多都是公共房屋，但我堵完這會車已經沒有太多心情去觀賞八十年代新落成的屋邨建築。因為即使是紅色假期，要工作的人還是很多，從沿途見到的各種大型車輛理解到，政府低估了交通上的需求，尤其是來往貨櫃碼頭和工業區的貨櫃車，再加上附近住宅區的汽車所造成的交通擠塞，於是政府需要依靠後來興建的天橋幹線和後期的大老山隧道去解決各區的交通問題。然而來往港九新界的方式跟現在其實大同小異，看著沒有水貨客多多、新建成了一部分的新城市廣場，八十年代實質上已經為日後的香港發展勾勒出一個雛型。  
我們沒有停留沙田太久，所以我後來才知道我們那一代的童年回憶——Snoopy開心世界是零零年的產物。進入新建成不久的吐露港公路，稍稍見到沙田馬場，我回憶起記憶中的東鐵線，才記起所經過的車站，彼時只有幾個站的東鐵線還是由九廣鐵路公司負責，剛從政府部門轉型成私人公司，有一個我們這代人依稀記得的名字——K.C.R.，沒想到在八九年中，從他口中唱出改編的《神仙也移民》英文版的，「Riding on the K.C.R.」後來也會成為標記時代的歷史。繞過大學站後面的中文大學，我們就透過大埔公路馬料水段和大埔滘段進入了新界區的大坑。  
他看著我看出窗外凝思的樣子，便問：「你那個時代的新界很不一樣嗎？」  
我點頭：「是啊，不過城市發展就是這樣，日新月異，而且我小時候住過跑馬地，小學搬去九龍西，一直到現在，很少會過來新界。」除了乘飛機之外。  
他哦哦的樣子以示了然，在附近還沒有發展成洋房獨立屋的地方繞了幾圈才找到院舍的具體位置。他泊好了車後，我就急不及待去下車，呼吸了下屬於新界郊區的新鮮空氣，以及感受著四周的鳥語花香、綠草如茵。  
「怎麼你好像比我還少出城的樣子？」他去車尾箱拿過給小朋友的禮物，一臉狐疑地看著我這個伸了個大懶腰的樣子。  
「那是因為我真的很少出城啦，大少爺。」我毫不介意地回應。

30

來到這個地方，我才知道我像其他一般人一樣一直對香港的兒童服務有很大的誤解。因為他早就打過電話過來，所以一到達時就有工作人員的社監前來迎接，社監姑娘姓陳，年紀跟我們差不多，都是二十多歲剛出社會的樣子，她的妝扮樸素，跟這裡的氛圍很合襯。  
她給我們介紹，說兒童院裡住的都不一定全是孤兒，有很多家庭暫時無法照顧的小朋友都會來這邊暫住寄宿，例如是家庭離異、發生緊急意外，不過只是在這邊父母雙亡或遺棄的小朋友會比較多，但他們的使命是讓他們也能在健康，有基本資源的環境之下成長，在十八歲之前給他們安排住宿和提供託管服務。  
平常的這個時間孩子們都會去學校，剛好今天是紅日，放假一天。他不常來，但也不是第一次來。我便又問很無聊的問題：「他們都認識你嗎？」  
他正想回答我的時候，有些認出他的孩子已經衝過來：「長腿哥哥！」  
我忍不住噗哧笑出聲：「好，我明白了。」他經常「看我不順眼」的最大原因是我比他高出些許。雖然我總安慰他身型比例才是重點，但他卻回我一句「自欺欺人！」。  
他匆匆白了我一眼，然後又用他最燦爛的笑容去迎接那些纏在他腿的小朋友，跟他們問候之後，又去給他們送禮物，了解他們的日程。在這裡居住小朋友不是只是玩玩遊戲、上上學般簡單，而是有一個規律的時間表，每個人都會輪流分派任務，例如飯前擺桌、飯後洗碗、做簡單的打掃和疊好衣服，從中訓練他們變得獨立。  
接下來就是群體活動，這位好動的大孩子脫下了他的西裝風褸，以一身帥氣的白色T shirt去跟他們在一片空草地玩集體遊戲，而我這個孤魂野鬼就當然站到一旁的樹蔭下，盤起雙手，靠著大樹靜靜看著不說話。  
在我在一旁沉思起《長腿叔叔》這個故事背後的黑暗意義的時候，身旁總有幾個不愛遊戲的小孩在一旁自個自地玩著，奇怪的事情發生了，我越來越感受到一股熾熱的視線，彷彿能把我刺穿的laser beam一樣。我僵硬地順著視線的方向，慢慢轉過頭去，只見一個小男孩若無其事地看著我。然後我也若無其事地回看他。  
我們就這樣四目相視，誰也沒有說話，畫面像靜止了一樣。  
由於已經去過兒科實習，見識過小孩子魔力的關係，所以我決定若無其事地轉過頭，裝作看風景。嚴格來說，雖然自己也曾當過小孩，但長大以後脫離了那個階段，就慢慢不知道如何跟新世代的他們相處。在病房裡看著明明代表著生命的幼童遭受疾病的痛苦，就更於心不忍，比起面對其他病人，兒童病人更令我覺得棘手。在我回想更多之前，那個明顯不只是看向我這個方向的男孩終於開口：「你是怎麼死的？」  
我一口老血咽在喉裡：「我是活生生的人類！」  
「那為甚麼他們都看不到你？」  
我也很無奈：「我也不知道呢。」  
他見疑惑沒有解開，又追問：「你是吊頸死還是撞車死的？」  
我兩眼一黑，心中默念三次「童言無忌」才說話：「凡事都要講證據，你是基於甚麼原因來假定我是吊頸死或是撞車死呢？」  
「我見別的好朋友都會依附著他們最後所處的地方。」我應該稱讚他居然聽懂我說甚麼，觀察力拔群嗎？  
「反正我都不是了。」我又問，「你幾歲啊？」  
「七歲。」  
我想閉目養神了，有些趕客的意思：「也就是說在你的常識課裡還沒有學習科學基礎，都不在討論範圍內，一邊去玩吧。」  
他沒有離開，反而思考過後又問：「科學就是事實嗎？」


	4. 31-40 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // 你知生命無常，依然習慣如常

31

我訝異地看過去，覺得這個豆丁有點意思，便認真地說：「不是，科學只是一種方法，一種知識，但不等於真相。它只是接近真相。」我始終覺得這樣的話題對一個七歲的小孩子來說太困難了，便換個說法，「意思就是科學只是用來證明可以證明的事情，但不等於全部。比如，天空是藍色的，花草樹木是綠色的，但事實不等於天一定是藍，草一定是綠。」  
他是個一點就通的小孩，便說：「也就是說你不一定是好朋友。」  
「對啊！」我真不是！  
「那為什麼他們看不到你啊？」看來他是要無限循環，打爛沙盆問到篤。  
我只好跟他講道理：「因為人眼看到的東西有限啊，就好像你看不到風，看不到電一樣，說不定我移動的速度好似閃電一樣，不是其他人眼睛可以捕捉到的。」我胡謅著。  
我成功堵住他了，他猶豫了一會：「那也是哦。」  
我幾乎是哄著他一樣：「還有問題嗎？沒有就去別處玩吧。」  
「那你除了我以外，還能跟誰說話？一個人這樣悶不悶啊？平常要怎麼吃東西啊？是像好朋友們一樣嗎？」我要被他的問題繞亂了。  
我倒是反問：「我就問一下，你不怕我嗎？」  
「你看起來不像壞人。」小孩就是小孩，跟那邊在草地上追逐著、玩麻鷹捉小雞的那個一樣。  
我嘆氣：「壞人是不能從表面看的。」我自己也不知道為甚麼一邊看著不遠處的他，一邊跟這個素未謀面的小孩慨嘆著人生，「不要別人給你糖果，你就傻呼呼，心甘情願幫別人數錢，這個世界很險惡的！」  
他哼聲，就像前面那個曾經說要「惡一點」的人一樣說：「我知道啊，所以我要快點長大！我要變得強大，強大得像超人一樣打敗怪獸！」  
我被他的童言童語逗笑了，笑得開懷，也不知道是笑他天真，還是笑自己也曾說過類似的話，然後被現實迎頭痛擊。  
「你笑甚麼啊？」他自然是不解。雖然很誇張，但我笑出了眼淚。我只得搖搖頭，但他卻生氣了，「哼！你們這些大人，一定是想笑我傻仔吧？」  
他便張牙舞爪，扮演著「兇恨」的哥斯拉，咬牙切齒地像豹子般伺機而動。我一愣，想起了不遠處那個「大豹子」，轉頭去看他笑得開懷、無憂無慮的模樣，突然在這一瞬間覺得，天真的是我自己才對。  
須臾一瞬間，時間又像扭曲了一樣，他跑累了，便到一旁拉起大哥大的天線，要我過去。  
「Jay！我們進室內唱歌吧！」  
「哦！」我應聲過去，正想向他方向跑去，卻被這豆丁拉住衣襟。  
他有些焦急：「喂！你要升天了嗎？我還有很多問題要問你啊！」  
我搖頭：「都說了我不是鬼魂，升個鬼天。你還想問甚麼啊？」  
他組織了下：「我要怎樣學到你口中的『科學』啊？」  
我板起臉說：「專心上課！不要逃課，以後總會接觸到的！」正想要離開，他又拉住我了，「怎麼了又？」我毫不客氣地揉著他的頭。  
他拉住我的手，制止我的動作，小小的臉上卻有無比的堅忍：「那我以後要怎麼找到你啊？」  
「快高長大，將來有機會在美國見到再說吧！」我按了按他頭，輕笑說。  
那邊的Danny在催，我跟豆丁各自跑開，回到自己的隊伍當中。  
我回想了下剛才的萍水相蓬，不禁會心一笑，因為我認真地想了想，他今年七歲，在2020年的時候就是四十一歲的叔叔，跟二十三歲的我要在偌大的美國裡，在彼此都不知道對方姓甚名誰的情況下相遇，簡直比百年難得一見的流星雨群更難得。

32

進去室內便是茶點時間，他們擦了擦汗，很有規矩地擺好桌，一個跟一個地去接過他分發的茶點和陳姑娘分發的牛奶紙盒。我看著1986年的維記牛奶，感覺跟如今沒太大分別，全脂奶依然是紅白色的設計，而置中依然是那旭日初升的圖案和Fresh Milk字樣，鮮牛奶的玻璃瓶裝更是大同小異，簡單的紅圈和招牌名字。在他們的對話當中才知道，原來低脂奶是1986年4月新推出，他們正在研究要不要為了小朋友健康，引入一批低脂奶。  
牛奶是Danny不可或缺的早餐，他亦融入了他們的茶點時間，自己也樂得開懷，一時間氣氛很熱鬧，還是陳姑娘去提醒他。原來這是他說唱歌的意思，他在陳姑娘去安撫小朋友的時候悄悄問我唱甚麼好，我下意識就說了《Amazing Grace》。  
至於為甚麼是《Amazing Grace》，那就是因為他自己有唱中文版，收錄在《偏偏喜歡你》的專輯之中，我跟很多人一樣，被1983年的他所留下印象，是那樣活潑可愛、意氣風發、春風得意，他那時正在脫去稚氣的時期，唱著一些訴衷情的小情歌，真誠又充滿力量，生動得像個活蹦亂跳的小孩一樣，而這首很正能量的《仁愛的心》就很鼓舞人心，周啟生層層遞進的編曲毫不浮誇，卻賦予了一種聖光包圍著他的感覺，由最初一段清唱具有穿透力、到男女合唱團在後面的誦唱、到儀樂隊的弦樂和爵士鼓洋溢著振奮人心的力量，光芒萬丈得以為是歡樂滿東華最後的大合唱。

「何故傷心失去平衡，何以寂寞倦困  
願以雙手給你助扶，還去關心指引  
仁愛的心仿似良朋，猶似路上明燈  
像天空中皎潔白雲，陪我衝開黑暗......」

他用簡單的bar chord自彈自唱著，以歌聲包圍了這個小小的課室，後來又再加一次英文原版。他唱英文歌很好聽，一點都沒有香港人那些港式口音，聽起來很耳順，這也是他浸沉西方文化的一大特徵，推遠一點來說，他跟一般的竹昇仔很不一樣的是，他不會本末倒置，因為他本人其實是很traditional的一個人，經常在中西文化元素之間來往交替，卻不會側重某一邊，反而很靈活地把兩件事融合在一起，形成一種與別不同、無人可複製，只屬於他的新風格。  
我看著現場，想起了《Greatest Love of All》的聽歌學英文版MV，那時的他已經從低谷中走出來，脫胎換骨去迎接他在新公司的第一張唱片《凝望》。他在不同的場合提過《Greatest Love of All》是他的啟蒙歌曲，給予他力量和鼓勵，使他振作起來，所以他也特別唱了中文版《至愛》。我突然在想，不知道他在這個時空，是否會依然跟著那個我理解的走向，去受到這首歌啟發，真正振作起來呢？他會否依然在不久的將來遇到伯樂和千里馬，助他一臂之力？而那時候的我，又會身在何方？既然如此，我就更要絕口不提這首1986年已經出現了的歌，希望這個時空的他會順其自然地走出他自己的人生，而不是因為後來的我的影響。

33

探訪完之後，他說他例牌要去留下一張支票，心情還好得去逗著陳姑娘，說是既然大家都姓陳，倒不如署陳姑娘的名算了，他這話把人家嚇得一本正經地解釋，她可不想去飲咖啡。因為所有帳目來源都要清清楚楚，她一個小文員，實在負擔不起這個可以去買樓付首期的捐款。  
他必然是開玩笑的，有這般考慮也是因為他不想留下痕跡，哪怕是「陳百強」三個大字。做善事低調如此可能就是這個年代的人的作風，不需要安排太多、或是在慈善節目上弄一張大支票，只需要捐款後說一句：「不用提。」又或是在大時大節帶著笑容和溫暖到臨探訪便已足矣。  
離開的時候要不是他想去看看新建成的大埔市中心一帶，我幾乎忘了已成絕響的大埔名物——冬菇亭。  
冬菇亭被稱為冬菇亭是因為它是外型長得像冬菇的熟食涼亭。在我看到實物的第一眼時，這些四四方方的亭子更像蒙古包，同時在尖頂上鋪著紙皮石，可以用作散走熱空氣，引入冷空氣，是Convection的原理。我們到訪的是新落成的富善邨，有兩個冬菇亭，一個亭內有四個檔口，都是提供熟食，有種現時我們所說「深夜食堂」和大排檔的氛圍，樸素親民，賣的不是甚麼精緻菜式，既沒有華麗的裝修，又沒有涼快的冷氣，連茶記的桌椅也欠奉，只有散落周圍的紅色四腳塑膠椅，還有可摺疊的四腳桌子。他很隨意地找了個位置坐下，好像毫不介意，一揮手像做了很帥氣的跳舞動作一樣，俐落地叫了一碗車仔麵。  
白色光管開了幾枝、四周只有人們的談話聲，還有掛在角落在轉動搖擺的風扇扇葉聲，剩下就是他安靜吃麵的聲音。這樣的他在這樣的環境之中好像毫無違和感，他沒有格格不入之餘，姿態毫不拘束，跟這裡的氛圍融為一體的同時卻又與眾不同，彷彿他獨特的氣質依然能在人群之中把他一眼認出。果不其然有街坊認出他來，有幾個熱情的阿叔大嬸還來跟他打招呼，大家，尤其長輩對他的態度都算正面，剩下的人都抱有一種動物園裡看動物的觀感，才讓他覺得不太自在。  
不過他說他長大了，他不會再在意每個人的目光，他樂意接受所有，因為他相信這是一個公眾人物所能預料到的。  
吃過東西的他補充了體力，問我要不要出去大埔，在附近逛一圈才出市區。我答應了，就跟他去逛著附近居民所用的設施。在我眼中的舊式屋邨商場在1986年是新建築，不同的地區都有不同的特色，可以看出來是花過心思的，曾經看過一些講香港商場建築的專頁介紹過，這個時代的屋邨商場都必定有幾個元素，例如是維多利亞時期和愛德華時期的紅磚設計，亭台樓閣式、附帶瓦頂、涼亭和噴水池的庭園設計，還有商場中庭大多都打通樓底，增加空間感之餘還引入自然光，跟現在一式一樣的玻璃幕牆和小天窗完全不一樣。我看著還沒有被領匯和連鎖店佔據的小店，各有特色，可以看出是該區獨有的店舖，例如掛滿了玩具的文具店和賣零食小玩意的士多，門外還有那個下課後愛玩的彈乒乓球機、把學生白色運動鞋和黑色皮鞋整齊陳列在櫥窗前，有獨特氣味的皮具鞋店，還有舊式髮廊、舊式家用品店和週末會來喝茶的中式酒樓，可以感覺到這裡的氣氛是鮮活溫暖的，因為這些賣的都是居民的必須日用品，而不是去哪裡哪裡都一樣的連鎖店，像一年都不知道會否進去一次的珠寶店和一層開好幾家藥房一樣亂七八糟，把一個屋邨商場由提供便利設施的地方變成只會回家經過的路段。  
走過報攤，剛好見到梅姐的《大眾電視》雜誌封面，原來是早幾天新鮮出爐。看樣子就像我們年代會看的《Yes!!》雜誌，《大眾電視》也送海報，大同小異。我被梅姐臉上煙燻妝和她所穿的婚紗所製造的強大對比所吸引。看了看時間，她的代表作《壞女孩》就是八六年初面世的平地一聲雷，由她自己的歌唱路線、風格定位，乃至為整個樂壇添上唱跳女歌手精彩的一筆，到在社會上如何反映女性意識等等的其中影響都是可以以學術般研究。  
他見我被封面所迷住，很自然就買下來了，順便還跟幾個街坊握手。可能大家都沒想過會在這裡見到他。

34

他一邊走一邊翻著雜誌，還不忘在肩上夾著大哥大，跟我聊天。  
「Anita說她自己是南宮夫人，哈哈哈，真的，我還真的常找她談心事。」一直到上車，他就跟我說起他最開始是怎麼對梅艷芳改觀，到成為無所不談的知己，互相欣賞著對方的作品，然後他又要抱怨Anita真的太忙，見面少了，他看到最後，見到好朋友在訪問中說會隨時收山嫁人，更是激動。他不是去談論梅姐的男友是好是壞，而是為了好朋友以後可能幸福美滿的生活而感到興奮。  
不過想到後來的事，這我當然知道，他們之間的友情是如何情深義重。  
一九八六年的陳百強，涅槃重生；  
一九八六年的張國榮，旗開得勝；  
一九八六年的梅艷芳，叱吒風雲。  
這三個人，走著三條不一樣的路，最後殊途同歸，都成了樂壇上不可磨滅、幾顆明亮的星星，不禁慨嘆，無論是成就，還是名聲，還是那得天獨厚的才華，以後沒可能再遇上能同時媲美這三個人的人了，哪怕後來的後起之秀，都只能望其項背。  
上車以後的他把雜誌拋給我，我翻著這價值$2.5、卻是許多人的快樂，有些感慨，現在的自己正正就是處於時代的尖峰，反而倒過來，在颱風的風眼之中，去看被這風刮過的地方。  
回程依然是經過那些綠草如蔭的地方，我突然想起了，傳聞《眼淚為你流》的前身還不是鄭老師填的版本，而是他自己填詞、在MCS禮堂自彈自唱的「遠望，漫山翠園......」。一直都很想知道這般萬籟皆寂的版本到底是如何的心境，沒有用任何修飾，去描畫那樣的意境，然而在本人面前，卻不敢問出口。我記得他說過，當時的他跟現在一點都不一樣，快樂很多，代入他心情去看，一個現在這麼感性、歷盡滄桑的人再唱這首「當初的我」的歌，一定像火辣辣一巴掌摑到自己臉上，我又不禁去想1992年那場為了慈善而唱的版本，做善事的同時，又傷害了自己的他，一定很痛不欲生。  
拿過結他本來掃了幾個和弦，便轉了別的歌，就像是一開始練Strumming和fingerstyle的《萬水千山總是情》。

「莫說青山多障礙，風也急風也勁，白雲過山峰也可傳情，  
莫說水中多變幻，水也清水也靜，柔情似水愛共永。

未怕罡風吹散了熱愛，萬水千山總是情，  
聚散也有天注定，不怨天不怨命，但求有山水共作證......」

在「經過那些年」之前，不算《做個勇敢中國人》，第一首聽汪阿姐的歌是《熱咖啡》，然後才是這首《萬水千山總是情》。我最喜歡它的旋律輕快，曲調輕鬆，其實最適合做二人合奏，我先是以strumming掃出和弦，自彈自唱，再用fingerstyle彈伴奏的音，因為不熟練的關係，轉chord轉得慢。  
看他跟唱的樣子，恐怕又想說我老成，他一邊哼著，一邊開著車，再次橫跨港九新界。出到市區已經傍晚，我彈唱完就有點癮，想回去練琴。他是party animal這個時間一定要找節目。  
我攤在沙發上：「你要去玩不用管我，我想練琴。」他閒時也會拿我教他的歌出來練，見到彈古典樂的他，我也想彈。  
他站起來伸了個懶腰：「哦好啊，我都要出去活動活動了。」  
看看時鐘，也才五點多，不過他節目那麼多，去完DD還有Canton，要不然每間都去一趟，愁不成，於是他又拿過車匙出門去，把我一個人留在家中。

35

我本著充分利用時間的原則，決定先像平常routine地來個evening workout，放鬆了全身肌肉再來彈琴。他有簡單的器材，基本上已經滿足到我的需要。我打開了平時用的work out song list，奇怪的事情發生了，裡面明顯不是1986年前的歌不再靜音，很正常地播放起來。在我還沒有知道原因之前，我只好把握時間，在電話沒電之前趕緊做平常的訓練。  
可是兩套練習做完，本來是廢鐵的電話卻響足一小時。我呆呆地看著他家的秒針慢慢過了六十秒，確定時間有流逝，然後又看看可以放任何1986年以後的歌的電話，不得不思考，到底Danny是關鍵，抑或是蝴蝶效應之類的事情出現了變化。百思不得其解，我只好趁著頭腦清醒，梳洗過後就去練個琴。  
趁人不在，我輕輕用他的琴彈了他的《眼淚為你流》。我並不是儀式感很重的人，只是在這刻會好奇，到底夜闌人靜的時候，他在這個用自己錢買來的三角琴前，會否想起過往那些青蔥歲月，想起那段自學電子琴去參加比賽的日子。  
彈過了幾首他的曲熱身，我就去彈自己本來在練的歌。練到一半的時候，突然聽到有開門聲。我心跳加速，下意識停下了動作，因為我意識到事態嚴重。他本人現在在wet，在steinway還沒有spirio的八十年代，他家的yamaha鋼琴又怎可能會自動發聲。  
所幸來人是他本人。他不以為然：「怎麼不彈下去了？」  
他不知道我虛驚了一下，還在扮我「樹熊吃樹葉」，雙手凌空的動作表情，過來我這邊，又向著我的視線方向演了一下，依舊不解。  
「我......我以為是誰。」我冷靜了下，問他，「奇怪，你不是去蒲嗎？」  
他繼續完成他的指定動作，一邊說：「我回來找你玩啊。」  
我不解。看看時鐘，這才八點多九點，電視上也還在黃金時段，應該是他熱身時間才是。  
「太早溝不到女嗎？」  
「想你嘛臭小子！」  
「想我？」我一挑眉，逗著他，依舊胡說八道著，「你該不會喜歡上我了吧？」  
他翻了白眼，要氣絕的樣子：「枉我帶了好酒回來找你！」他門口那邊還真的放了一枝XO，撿了起來，過來時認真地打量我，似是考慮，然後很果斷說：「不行，撇除沒有大胸只有長腿，你這麼招積話多的性格......當我經紀人就差不多。」  
我想起了陳家瑛，也認真地點點頭，才反應過來：「甚麼招積話多，你注意一下用字好不好！」  
他一邊準備開瓶，一邊絞盡腦汁：「自信心爆棚？」  
我投降：「我建議你可以形容為『把握十足』或是『可靠穩重』。」  
他拿出了杯子，一邊準備冰塊，一邊輕笑：「怎麼現在的青年人都這麼不要臉，自誇成這樣。」  
「你還不是回家來找這樣的我？」回完嘴後，我一時興起，便過去彈著些輕快的旋律，在Blues的旋律間交換游走。他被琴音吸引住，在我還不知是甚麼酒底的時候，他已經喝了第一口過來。

36

他聽著我即興彈出來的旋律，忍不住跟著打拍子，甚至已經開始「頭搖又尾擺」，踏著輕快的舞步。Blues其實很難，因為這不是可以完全模仿、或是公式化的一種音樂，更多的要自己多聽多看，有足夠輸入和消化才能有一定程度輸出。首先基本功就要先練好拍子感，然後了解和弦的結構，做出不同的組合，才可能有不同的變化，而不是一串串無厘頭的旋律，就好像做針線活一樣，由小型的物件和主題開始，用不同的針步去表達，然後透過組織和編輯整首歌曲，把這些元素拼湊在一起，形成一幅活靈活現的刺繡畫，所謂基本功，就是每種針步的繡法。雖然我只聽了些皮毛，但是在網上的資訊裡得出的感想是，我偏好的風格都是出產於五十年代至七十年代，八十年代就已經是一個分水嶺，風格慢慢轉型。再次感慨自己出生在一個資訊爆炸的年代，可以有機會去接觸不同的資訊，經過篩選後去接收不同的意思和觀感，自行理解。  
我略嫌自己彈的chord的變化不大，所以在好一段之後就進行收尾，給他訊息一樣，彈到了最後一個音才去接過他為我預備的威士忌特飲。  
「Cheers！」冰涼的威士忌喝進去不只有辛辣煙燻的木筒味道，倒是甜甜的，還有些果香。看來他間接給我做的品酒訓練有些成果，可以令我自然地盲測品出酒精以外的味道。他眼神些許迷離，應該之前已經喝了幾杯才回來，讓我懷疑他要醉了。待我喝了一半，他又不知道再倒了甚麼液體進去，拌了下，加了青檸，添了冰塊，成了另一種cocktail飲品。  
「highball again？」他似是又要嘲笑我的樣子，把杯子推給我。我喝下去，果香的味道居然轉成了花香，才喝了幾口，他已經去他的酒櫃裡去找別的酒——他的杯中物，琴酒。  
「Jay，你爸爸是英國人，那你應該也要喝London Dry Gin才是吧！」他這個說法讓我想起「菠蘿包沒菠蘿，老婆餅沒老婆」，其實London Dry gin除了他手上那枝Beefeater，其他都不生產在London，也不dry，我猜想他在做Gin Tonic，「跟你說，沒有幾個人能喝到我溝的酒，你走運了。」  
「你說你要是回到未來了那我該怎麼辦？」我突然分不清楚已經轉了英文頻道的他在跟我說話還是在自言自語。  
「我們真能在未來相見嗎？」還沒有等我回話，他已經說，「你剛才不是說過嗎？你跟那個塞豆窿都不知道對方叫甚麼名字，怎樣在偌大的美國相遇......」  
我拍拍他肩，安慰著：「我找不到他而已，你是大明星，我怎麼會找不到你，最怕是到時候你老人家都不記得我是誰了。」  
他不滿：「喂，我看起來有這麼忘恩負義嗎？你好歹也跟我同居了一個禮拜吧？」  
我笑著搖搖頭：「不，我只是沒想過你那麼喜歡我而已。」  
「都說你招積，你還不承認。」他去開了電視，《流氓大亨》是這一期熱播的電視劇，即使剛播完一集了，預告還是穿插在廣告時間之中。電視中的旁白在寬敞又堂皇的大廳那作為背景音，室內燈光被他調暗，我在他後面看著他由淡黃色光線勾勒出來的剪影，好像更強烈地感受到他的寂寞。  
他只看了一會，轉遍所有頻道就關了，放下了搖控，又轉身來看著我：「Jay，can you play me some music？我這琴在我手裡都要糟蹋了。」然後又徑自去倒酒。  
我捉摸不到他的思路，便很自然用英文回他說：「真糟蹋了就不會寫那麼多好歌啦。」我又喝了口Gin Tonic，一坐下，「cheer up man，」break down了首個chord，給自己找個音準，便清清喉，在心中默念開始拍子。

「Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that, i heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true......」

「Judy Garland…… The wizard of Oz，我知道這個。」他一手拿著玻璃杯，一手托著自己的手肘，樣子姿態隨意地靠在牆，閉上眼，輕輕聽著我的歌聲娓娓道來。

「Someday i'll wish upon a star  
and Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me…….」

我彈著藍調版的伴奏，在酒精的揮發下，喉嚨好像打開了一樣放鬆，便在下一段遞進，每個字就像有孤度一樣悠悠唱出，轉音顫音高音通通很自然地表達當中的意境。

「Somewhere over the rainbow  
skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true…...」

如今我終於明白他的《脈搏奔流》為甚麼可以在酒精的催化下發揮得這麼好，因為那段時間裡都把四周雜音都無視，全身都投入去自己所創造的聲音裡，就像抱著自己，一下浸沉到深海裡，一切都隔絕，毫無雜念地去傾聽自己的心聲，再將之用歌聲唱出。這是為甚麼，他的聲音一直都是那樣清澈透薄，卻又有穿透力，字字鏗鏘又有力量，擊中聽者的心坎裡，觸碰神經的柔軟處，令人久久無法忘懷。

「Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why can‘t I  
If happy little bluebirds fly  
beyond the rainbow Why why can’t I…...」

他把酒杯放到一旁，很佩服的樣子在給我拍掌。我又仰頭去看他，意識好像開始有些不清醒。  
他又拿了起來喝了幾口，誇了我幾句：「Jay，you are fabulous…...」  
他說：「Jay，跟我說說未來好嗎？」  
我猶豫著，沒有立刻回話，於是他又去窗邊，仰頭去看那隱隱看見的半月，喃喃自語：「算了，不逼你了......」  
我明白他的心情，按道理來說，如果他相信我的話，就一定知道我在我所在的未來，不會一點都沒打聽過他的消息。在自己世界沉醉的他信念其實很強，他有自己的主見，他認定他所決定的事，但這樣的人，總有那麼兩三刻，是脆弱的，他想從未來人的口中知道自己故事的下篇，也是人之常情。

37

我不情願說出口，一部分是因為我不忍心冒一個打擊他的險，一部分是想對自己負責任。我不希望自己是影響他任何事情的主因。  
我不知道要如何安慰他，便在這樣的景色下，起了《月亮代表我的心》，但我沒有要唱，倒是用前奏邀請他。

「你問我愛你有多深  
我愛你有幾分  
我的情也真  
我的愛也真  
月亮代表我的心

你去想一想  
你去看一看  
月亮代表我的心......」

他懂了我的意思，最後還是加入了，他唱普通話歌也很有韻味，看出來是有思考過如何用別的語言去更好表達那首歌的曲調和感情，自然流露得毫無違和感。  
他末了還語重心長地說：「Jay，你這個年紀就將一首那麼深刻的歌演繹到如此滄桑，苦的是自己啊。」  
我一時想起梅姐的《似水流年》，然後又想起了他的《一生不可自決》，在琴上邊試著《似水流年》的前奏Chord，邊說：「都說藝術家剖開自己的生命去展示人生的甜酸苦辣、喜怒哀樂，我這些又算甚麼，只是皮毛而已。」  
他自己陷入想像之中：「如果可以早點認識你就好了，不知道你長大成人的時候，我在做甚麼呢？我真想在未來再見到你啊。以後要是有你再彈琴給我聽就好了，有你伴奏，我一定溝死女了。」  
我卻有心轉移視線，反問逗著他：「甚麼？原來我只是你溝女的工具人而已啊？」  
「你知道我不是這個意思的！」他這句反駁得語氣很無力。  
「假設性問題不討論。你就不怕我要跟著你十年嗎？十年的時間很長的。」  
「很長嗎？」他問，然後又自問自答，鼻音似是嗚咽，似是抱怨，似是感慨，「很長，我人生第三個十年都還沒有到。」  
在這個時刻，我很想彈《月半小夜曲》和天空之城那首《載著你》，但因為不肯定是八六年前，還是八六年後的作品，所以作罷，巧合的是，後來才知道，前者原曲是八六年十一月面世，而後者則是八六年八月，剛剛好都是八六年的產物。  
他一個箭步湊過來，又一臉興奮，我正想起來讓開位置給他的時候，他說：「Jay！跟我一起彈好嗎？」原來他想四手聯彈，我挪開一點，他便坐下來。  
「你想彈甚麼？」我問。  
「交給你決定吧！」他在活動著手指，感覺像在熱身，我想了想，既然他已經坐在我右邊，就讓他彈高音的部分，而我就負責低音。  
「Canon怎麼樣？」  
他一口答應：「好啊！」然後又自己先彈了幾句，向我展示他會這首歌。沒有信心的倒是我，因為我一直都是自己分次彈所有部份，再用電腦合成來完成四手聯彈。  
於是我便起了前奏，再讓他在適當的時候加入。  
我突然覺得，這個畫面才是這些日子以來最難以想像的一幕。這樣天才型的人坐在我旁邊，樣子從容地跟我完成我第一次的四手聯彈。最厲害的是，他第一句完成了還會自己加入左手的伴奏，然後又在後面的樂句慢慢加入不同的變化，例如裝飾音和和音，就算是進了主旋律，也沒被節奏的變化打亂，跟我的低音依然和著應著，我看著他骨節分明的手，依然戴著那好看的尾指，別的食指和中指還有戴著銀色的細戒，一時驚嘆1986年的他已經在玩2020年所興起的混搭潮流。  
從容而閉著眼聽著琴音、很享受樂韻的他加入了自己的創意，把所有樂句串連起來之餘還彈出了層次感，在我伴奏的支持之下拍子很穩，沒有加快，也沒有延遲，然後跟我一起進入尾奏，連最後一個小節的retard也很合拍地一起和著音地漸慢，歌曲一直在最初、到最後，我倆的呼吸都是一致無誤的。他不愧是很專業的音樂家，單憑自己天賦的聽覺和樂感，就可以有完成度這麼高的演奏。我心情也很愉快，一下子跟他碰杯，一口氣灌了那杯Gin Tonic，一時之間分不清，在我鼻腔前的是酒精的氣味還是他洋溢在空氣中的香水味。  
「Thank you so so so much for…...for making this happen……」我一激動，也說起了英文，一時間居然不知道要怎樣用語言表達，滿足得在慶幸這輩子有學鋼琴實在是太好了。我像個激動的歌迷，去跟他握手，急不及待想要他知道我心情似的。他也不斷點著頭，示意我他明白我的意思。我的呼吸也隨著酒勁急促起來，一身活躍的細胞無處發洩，握住他的手，居然要拉著他去他的房間，要他為我造型。

38

酒有三分醒，也能壯人膽，我看著很無奈，卻又在我噁心的撒嬌下去衣帽間仔細找著衣服的他，一種捨不得的感覺油然而生。我全力的力氣開始溜走，只能靠著牆身借力，慢慢地呼著氣，平復著加速又不受控制的心跳。  
我是第一次這麼瘋狂地混喝著這些烈酒。同時又意志很強硬地要自己保持清醒。  
在這刻，我想，每天這樣跟他製造不同的回憶真的好嗎？萬一有一天，我們都要回到本來的人生了，那這些不倫不類的回憶又算是甚麼？讓一個感性而心思細膩的他心生了一些詭異的依賴，然後卻又不知道會否改變歷史。我每一天都在害怕，因為我，所有本來在軌道的時間列車失了控，向著我們都無法控制的方向去橫衝直撞。  
這麼想著，他真挑了一件Comme Des Garcons的長衣給我，教一個在醉酒的我要如何穿衣服。我哦哦嗯嗯著，還在問那些時裝雜誌上會出現的問題，聽著他很認真跟我解釋，時裝的演繹概念，和這一季春夏的要素，以及他預計秋冬的出品會朝著甚麼方向去展示潮流的尖端和先進，以及不同品牌之間的競爭和發展方針。其實我對這些都不是太有認識和興趣，我只是很想聽他用他溫柔像DJ的聲線說話，哪怕是一些很無聊的話。他不斷在問我「你明我意思嗎？」，而我就很乖地回答，並點出他說的話的重點——幫不善言辭的他總結。  
我不知道他如何看待這個醉酒的人，但他說給我聽的時候，又好像說給自己聽一樣。  
我真的好想知道，他是不是已經習慣了有一個人跟一向孤獨的他形影不離了？以至他可以拋棄天天都去的Disco，甘願在這個沒有氣氛、沒有Discoball，沒有音響的空間之中，跟一個靈魂不算靈魂，人不算人的氣體說話？  
潔癖的他居然主動要我穿上那件風褸大衣，灰綠色上只有品牌的標誌在背後，很醒目也很典型，在剪裁上完全沒有令我穿上以前校褸的感覺，反而很好地把我的比例展現出來，不禁想起他在勁歌金曲唱《深愛著你》那件白色的長衣，被他輕輕一拂到身後。  
他問：「怎麼？有沒有你穿醫生袍的感覺？」  
我輕笑著，卻又微微訝異地看著滿心歡喜的他：「欸？」我沒有裝傻，我只是下意識地唉了出聲。  
「你來這邊都一段時間了，一定很想念你的生活吧？」  
一個星期，不長不短，像我所說的「不倫不類」，卻令我在聽到他說「醫生袍」三字時有些恍惚。對啊，要是我不能回去了，那連實體都沒有的我在這個空間裡還能做甚麼？  
十年時間真的太長了。長到可以改變很多很多事情。  
「還好。」我很誠實，因為我對自己問過的問題都沒有答案，所以我依然貫切我在這件事上的態度——順其自然，還是說逆來順受。  
「來，這次到我彈琴你聽，你聽聽我現在彈成怎樣，好嗎？」他拉著我出房間，到他三角琴前。  
他已經連琴譜都不用打開，就慢慢地把那首《兒時憧憬》，像細水長流一樣在指間傾瀉出來。  
鋼琴王子這個稱號，他真的當之無愧。他很自然而然地表達了歌曲的”bring it back to good old days”的氛圍，像在夢境之中想起那些久遠又有些模糊的童年片段，恬靜而優美，回憶著一幕幕屬於自己的過往。  
那些他之前執著的地方已經解決好了——在聽第一個裝飾音的時候已經聽出了他的進步，清晰而且時間剛剛好，他的技術可能沒有習琴的人那般標準或是完美，但他的表達力是一流的。因為他在最初學習的時候很快就抓到歌曲的精粹和背後很多情愫，知道怎麼用聲音，透過指尖來表達之中的細膩，這是很多高級數的人都沒有摸索到的技巧，但他卻那般渾然天成地就做了出來。指尖落到琴鍵時都那麼輕巧，而音色卻那麼沉重深刻，彷彿琴槌敲的是我的心，不是弦。  
在第一段重覆之前我就已經哭了，我不斷用手擦著淚，連呼吸都收小，不敢讓自己的哽咽聲打擾了音樂。不是他會捨不得，是我捨不得。我不想，也不敢在這裡過上十年。我不想經歷九十年代，我不想看見他經歷那些低沉又無力的時日。  
歌曲不長，他很快彈完，連ending pose都要很完美地完成結尾的延長和分句。手腕最後很做出一個弧度很漂亮的提起，然後手指離開琴面，待聲音完全散去後就馬上轉過頭來旁邊看著我，一臉興奮地問：「怎麼？好聽嗎？」  
「好聽，好聽......」我止不住自己發酒瘋，崩潰地哭成鬼，卻依然要稱讚他，猛點頭。  
他看我這個樣子，倒是很失望，一連串地抱怨，樣子像看見自己心愛的牛仔褲被媽媽用洗衣機洗好了一樣：「喂啊你怎麼哭成這樣啊，很誇張啊你，我又不是彈送殯進行曲，你為甚麼哭成死老豆的樣子啊？」  
「還是你自己說這是開心的歌啊！」  
我搖頭，決定不要坦白，便說：「我在想，為甚麼那些人要傷害這麼好的你而已......」  
他嘆氣：「Jay…...」  
我擺擺手，示意他不用多說，又自己過去一旁冷靜。  
他去給我倒了一杯水，然後又拿了紙巾盒過來，嫌棄著我這口水鼻涕眼淚都混在一起的人：「嘖嘖，小孩子果然是小孩子。」  
我馬上反駁：「我不小了！已經二十三歲了！」  
他又去倒了杯酒，沒有打算理會我的反駁。  
他坐在那邊沒有說話，只是有些意外地看著我把自己的情緒整理，重新冷靜下來，當中的過程只是十幾分鐘的事情。  
「Jay，我真羨慕你，那麼乾脆，如果我也像你一樣，是不是煩惱會少一點？」  
我又搖了頭：「不，不會，凡人煩人，人活著沒有煩惱，跟死人有甚麼分別？我也有煩惱，只是跟你的相比有些不足為道而已。」  
中學的時候煩海外升學，大學的時候煩MCAT，master的時候煩實習，然後就是USMLE，然後還有兩年試用期，然後還有正式執業......煩惱是無止境的，除了解決，別無他法。

39

「人生也許就是這樣無奈吧，我時時都想要去死，卻沒有一次死得成。」我心一顫。  
「你醉了。」我讓自己的話聽起來很肯定和冷靜。  
「不，我沒。」  
於是我呼了口氣，又換了個說法：「天降大任於斯人也，你可不能還沒有做完要做的事就離去。」  
他一臉不屑：「唓，我才不會呢，真像流言一樣死了又如何？」  
我向他伸出了一個大拇指，稱讚著：「一般來說常常把這些話掛在嘴邊的人都不會真的去死，很好，保持這樣的樂觀態度。」  
他向我舉杯，沒有說話，並點頭示意明白我所說的話。  
我看著他有些發呆的樣子，又看看窗外快天亮的天色，便起來了：「好啦，你自己參透一下，我很睏，要去睡了，晚安。」經過他時還拍拍他的肩。  
到我移開了幾步後，他又用他輕薄如紗的聲音叫住了我：「Jay！」  
我轉身，看向他：「嗯？」  
「你這麼厲害，還有甚麼是不會的啊？」他臉帶笑意，似是開始柳暗花明，心情不錯。  
我聽著這個有些無厘頭的問題，倒是很認真地想了想：「嗯......我想，我不會改變世界吧？」  
他被我的答案逗笑了似的，一隻手向我擺擺，露出了明媚的笑容，似是要迎接這將至的黎明：「沒甚麼了，Good night！」  
我看著鋼琴、酒杯、還有他形成了一幅好看的圖畫，便回以微笑：「晚安！」  
關了房門，寂靜的空間又只剩下我一個人，倦意這才鋪天蓋地地襲來，我還是去收拾好自己才倒在床上，深深嘆了一口氣，扯上了被子，陷入了深深的睡眠裡。

一夜無夢。  
醒來的時候，天色昏暗，睜開眼的時候，只見夕陽從沒有拉好的窗簾那一條縫隙中闖進來，成了暗淡房間裡唯一的光源。我發了幾秒的呆，看著蓋在身上的亞麻色棉被，還有房間裡似是雨後露水的清新氣息，看看四周帶來的違和感，我才意識到——我在自己的房間裡。  
摸摸手機，聽著耳邊傳來了Carpenters的歌聲，旋律娓娓道來，才聽懂是《Goodbye to Love》，看到顯示的1991 Remix，思緒才猛然回來，我跳下床，打開了電腦，去搜尋著他的名字。  
時間好像戛然而止，我聽著那靜靜的歌聲在尾奏進入的結他獨奏，看著那串日期，覺得世事往往已是注定。他終究還是沒有來到2020年。  
下一首歌居然是《Solitaire》，我一邊聽，一邊平復自己的心情，看著那些文字，心裡期待著，哪怕有點點不一樣。看到一九八六年講加入DMI，發行《凝望》那一段，我認為所有事還是一如既往發生著，我的存在似是沒有改變任何事情，瞄到今天的時間，回想起那一個多星期的時間，原來不過只是彈指之間，那到底是場夢，還是現實？是虛實之間還是我一個人的臆想？我依然沒有任何頭緒，只好先去洗把臉。我看著鏡中滿是疑惑和愁悶的自己，依然覺得很不真實。眼睛因為昨天大哭過，有些浮腫疼痛，頭腦不清醒加上喉嚨些許不適是宿醉的症狀，破天荒鬱悶得連家務都不想去做，拿了沙律去大廳那吃，目光不自覺地看向自己的三角琴，像在他家同一個位置，便又不自禁地放下了手中的沙律碗，打開了琴，一坐下來，就是教他彈的那首《兒時憧憬》。想起的，都是他在我面前彈奏那個陶醉的樣子，假設，只是假設一切發生的都是真的，那他以後到底又過著甚麼樣的生活？我的存在到底只是洪流裡的幾顆不足為道的泥沙，還是像幾下微風，只能吹動幾片樹葉，根本不能掀起巨浪狂風？但是細想昨天他說過的話，似乎早有預料......  
然而，無論是莊周夢蝶，還是蝶夢莊周，我真如我當初所願，回到了2020年、是自己各自的人生了，與其執著糾纏於虛幻人生間的懊悔惋惜，不如就當是美夢一場，懷著對他的思念、珍惜跟他之間的笑和淚，帶著希望活下去，把他對一草一木的愛、對音樂的熱誠，對生命的敬意，欣賞、珍惜、傳承下去。

**時空不能穿梭，但有了愛，一切便有了可能。**

40 

他一如既往，很早就起來吃早餐。昨晚喝多了，所以酒量再好，宿醉過後還是有些不適。  
早餐已經吃完，別說是一般的孤魂野鬼，吸血鬼都要起來了，那緊閉的房門依然沒有動靜。他想外出去銀行辦點事，不如去問問他要不要一起出行。  
他想到這個小子，不禁輕笑，都說鬼怪恐怖，人鬼殊途，都是些噬人的傢伙，應該避之則吉，但真實見到後，又不像是那回事，畢竟世上有太多無法解釋的事，在他面前的「鬼」，卻反而那樣真誠，明明是「鬼」，又說著比「人」更會說的話。他也像他身邊的人一樣縱容他的情緒，接受他的喜怒哀樂，任由他我行我素，喜歡就來，不喜歡就走，以真心待真心。  
敲了下門，都沒有人回應，他輕喚了幾聲：「Jay，我想去銀行，你要跟我之後去吃午飯嗎？」  
對方沒有回應，也沒有動靜。  
「你還沒有醒那就算吧。」他想著小子昨晚應該太醉了，今天要多睡一會，便自己出發去。  
才走了幾步，他就突然回頭去。這次，他連門也沒有敲，就直接開門進去。  
房裡空無一人。  
早晨的陽光逐漸褪去，溫柔地灑進來，落在已經整齊鋪好的床上，所有事物一絲不苟，井井有條，像示範單位一樣。他輕輕進去，連腳步聲也不敢太大，正好見到床邊的窗半掩，外面的風吹了進來，輕撫著白色、透著日光的窗簾。  
他回去了嗎？  
他這樣問，卻不知道這問題是在問誰。  
他看著這個房間，卻沒有是屬於自己的空間的感覺。一眼望到那件綠色大衣，被掛在儲物櫃外面，那本《大眾電視》，被他放在桌上，似是在提醒他，所有一點一滴，都是真實的。他不禁會心一笑，然後感受著窗外微風，似乎覺得，新的一天，會是好的一天。於是他便如常出發，經過自己的鋼琴時，想起了那些聽著音樂的夜晚，反倒有些慶幸。他想起了那小子說過的一句話：

**『當下的時光無法再來，你我都要珍而重之。』**

他不知道自己是否已經從那些到現在依然會隱隱作痛、會愕然不安的傷痛中痊癒，但他知道，他足夠勇敢去面對所有，他知道他說「適應無常，便是如常」的意思，所以他要留守到最後一秒，到雨過天青，到未來的某一天，找到那個死仔包，到他面前，得意洋洋地對他說，自己勇敢地活下來了。

**珍重，再會。**

40.5 青山依舊

「今次個exhibition好正啊，可以了解到Danny平時鏡頭下嘅一面。」  
「係啊，今次大會好有心機，搵返曬佢以前啲衫出來，仲特登執過一次。」  
「聽講好似十幾年來都冇處理咁喎？仲有好多佢嘅收藏添啊！」  
「係啊，唔知Danny平時鐘意用咩都佈置屋企呢？雖然我地冇機會去佢屋企參觀，但at least睇到實物，都可以想像下啦！」  
「哇你睇下，原來仲有啲琴譜同埋唱片喎！」  
「咦係喎！」  
「咦，呢啲係咪Danny嘅字來架？」  
「似係喎，Danny寫潦草架嘛，你睇下佢jot嗰啲notes。」  
「等我google下呢首咩歌先......舒曼來架喎，浪漫主義時期，呢道話呢首係呢十三首入面嘅第七首。」  
「第七首？點解會喺第七首開始嘅？等我睇下展品解釋先......咦？冇咩講喎，淨係話係佢嘅藏品。」  
「買咁大本琴譜但淨係彈一版紙，嗯......會唔會係因為係最出名嗰首呢？」  
「可能掛，唔知呢？」  
「咦，點解Danny會喺最尾寫『Thank you J』嘅？」  
「唔知J係邊個呢？」  
「淨係寫一個英文字母，但又唔寫曬全名，會唔會係佢心儀嘅女仔啊？」  
「又或者對佢來講係重要嘅人掛，不過都唔緊要啦，話唔定只係佢鋼琴老師呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「又係喎，八六年concert佢有部好靚嘅鋼琴，話唔定係特意準備嘅呢。」  
「係囉，我地快啲睇埋落去啦，如果唔係睇到天黑都未睇曬啊~」


End file.
